Memories
by Majora's Mask Freak184
Summary: This is a story of Marv and Kevin's memories that take place in the universe of my story, "A Home Alone Halloween: The Alternate Story". If you haven't checked it out, please do (otherwise, you'll be horribly confused)! Please R&R. Thanks! This is rated T.
1. Chapter 1: The Second Morning

****READ PLEASE****

 **A/N: Hello, everyone! Welcome back to our favourite Christmas movie! It's so great to be back! Happy December! I honestly don't know what to say here… I've been doing this for five years, which is longer than I've been writing** _ **Zelda**_ **FanFics (which I'm slacking on)! Anyway, as the summary says, this story will be a filler for all the memories I've forgotten or couldn't get to sharing in my last story,** _ **A Home Alone Halloween: The Alternate Ending**_ **. I'm starting where the last memory ended off. So, please refresh your memories on chapter Chapter 44 of my last story! Well, my mind is drawing a blank as to what to say… Maybe I'll think of something by the ending Author's Note! For now, let's get started! XD**

 **PS: This is a message for the Guest reviewer, "Scot": Please fuck off. Thank you.**

 **Memories**

 **Chapter 1: The Second Morning**

 **Marv's PoV:**

I pull into the parking lot of the same coffee shop I met Kate at yesterday morning. My heart is fluttering, because I'm so excited to see this woman. Of course, I'm doing this against Harry's judgement. I'm surprised that, for a guy like him, he doesn't believe in adultery.

I've always considered Harry my dark side—my negative influence—but the not wanting to commit adultery, surprises me. I wait in my car for Kate's car to pull into the parking lot. Since I saw her car yesterday, I know what it looks like.

It isn't much longer, before what I assume is Kate's car pulling into the parking lot. My heart begins to flutter even more. I crave this beautiful woman's attention, and I intend to get it. I just hate how this woman is married…

Soon after, a red-haired woman steps out of the vehicle. Once she unknowingly faces my direction, I realize that it truly is her. I step out of my vehicle to greet her. Even though I've just stepped out of the vehicle, she still can't seem to see me.

That's when I decide to call out her name, "Hey, Kate!" She's now staring right at me. She almost looks surprised, before a smile forms on her face.

"Marv!" She waves, as she flounces over to me. I become overwhelmed with emotions, once she quickly hugs me. It really takes me by surprise, because I only expected this woman to be formal with me; even though I want more. "Good morning! How are you?"

"Fine!" I start smiling like a goofy idiot. I think she can sense what I'm feeling, because she starts smiling the same way back at me.

"Well? Do you want to go in and get some coffee? I don't have to be at work for an hour and a half, this time," Kate then rolls her eyes, but still smiles. "These later work mornings are usually the days I sleep in an extra half hour."

"Oh, sorry," I slightly frown, because I start to feel bad about making Kate get up an extra half hour earlier than she wants/ is supposed to.

"Don't be," She still smiles. "I want to be here right now." My heart flutters, when I hear those words.

"That's great!" Again, I'm smiling like a goofy idiot…

"Well, let's go, before we run out of time!" Kate pats my arm. She then leads the way to the coffee shop. I follow behind, still smiling, like the stunned idiot I am…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 ****READ PLEASE****

 **A/N: Thanks, folks! I'm sorry it wasn't very long, but I'm hoping tomorrow night's will be better! Though, not only am I doing** _ **Marv's**_ **memories, I'll be doing** _ **Kevin's**_ **memories, too, when he was abducted by Marv for four years. I'm still getting back into doing FanFics again, since I've been working on other things throughout the Summer and Fall. Anyway, I think that's all I have to say! Too much stuff has happened these passed five months, that it would take longer than this story to write about! For now, I bid you adieu! :)**

 **PS: I hate making these Author's Notes so short, when I haven't uploaded a FanFic in awhile… If it helps, I've been reading through my other story,** _ **A Home Alone Halloween: The Alternate Story**_ **! I've been fixing some mistakes, and sparking my memory for when I write this story! I also have a few other** _ **Home Alone**_ **FanFics on my mind, but I have no idea when or** _ **if**_ **I'll get to them…**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184 (I think it's time to change my name)**


	2. Chapter 2: Abducted

**A/N: Hello again, folks! Yay! I'm able to update tonight! XD What I think I'm going to do, is post a chapter two nights in a row. That way, I can work on some other writing things of mine other nights. So, there may or may not be an update tomorrow, but we'll see! This chapter is going to focus on Kevin's memories, when he was abducted by Marv. Heck, I just thought of it now, actually: I may add in some of the McCallisters' memories of how they lived without Kevin, but we'll see. For now, let's go! XD**

 **Chapter 2: Abducted**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up, and my vision is blurry. I try looking around where I am, once it clears. Soon, I realize I don't recognize where I am, and I begin to panic a little. The room I'm in doesn't look threatening; it's just your everyday white bedroom. It's the fact that I don't know where I am, that's scaring me.

I try sitting up, while rubbing my head. I have a slight headache, and I don't know why. I don't even remember what happened, or how I landed unconscious. The last thing I remember, was being at… Harry and Marv's house. Ah, crap… Don't tell me I've been abducted by Harry!

"Hey," There's a gentle knock on the door. I turn to face the person in the doorway, startled. I realize it's Marv. My pounding heart begins to settle a little, but I'm still worried Harry is around, somewhere. "How are you feeling?" He enters the room a little more. I back up on my bed, feeling scared.

"Stay away!" I shout, panicked.

"Kevin, it's OK," He raises his hand, in a way that signals to silence me. "It's just me, your Dad."

I look around, still feeling panicked. "Well, where… Where are we?"

"My Mother's old house," He glances around the room, as if he almost feels bad about something. "She's always left it here for me, in case I needed to get away from Harry."

My eyes widen at those words. "Well then, why didn't you sooner?!"

"What kind of living would I have made, kid?" Marv shrugs. "The only way we made a living, was looting private homes. It was the only thing that made sense to us, at the time,"

"You could've started over! There are ways to start over, besides robbing houses! Including mine!"

The volume of my voice becomes a little louder, because I start to feel like everything that's happened, last year and this year, could've been avoided, if Marv just had the guts to leave Harry, in the first place.

"It's not that simple, Kev…"

"Yes, it is!" I argue back. I don't even know why I'm arguing about this, because the only thing that's important to me, is going home. "Take me back home! _Now_!" My shouting isn't helping my headache any…

"I'm sorry, Kevin, I can't…"

"Yes, you can!" I shout back. "I wouldn't tell Mom where you took me! Besides, I don't even know where the hell we are!"

Marv raises his arms to try and calm me. "I'll tell you that eventually, but, for now, you need to calm down,"

"Why should I?!" My panic, anger, and fear are all combined into one. "You kidnapped me, for God's sake!"

"Kevin," he begins to gently tell me. "If you'll just calm down, I'll explain…"

"No! You let me go now! Or, so help me…"

"Kevin," Marv begins to warn. "You'd better smarten up, or else…"

"Or else, what?! You'll hurt me?! I thought you were supposed to be my _Father_!" Marv seems to stop trying to reason with me. I think it's now entered his mind that he's talking to his _son_ , and that I'm not some typical kidnapped kid. After all, he could easily unleash onto me what I did to him and Harry last year. We've been looking at each other in this awkward silence, for at least twenty seconds, and it's starting to make me feel uncomfortable. That's when I finally speak up, "Say what you wanna say, but please, don't hurt me…"

Marv looks at me with sorrow, as he moves closer to the bed I'm on. Once he sits down, I begin to feel a little tense, but I know nothing will be resolved, if I don't hear _his side_ of the story…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Well, here we are again, with another chapter! I'm glad this one is longer than the last one (I think)! ^_^ I honestly don't know how long each chapter is going to be for each PoV, but how could I? Lol. I'm not sure when I'll be updating again, but I'm not going to stress myself out about not updating, like I have in the previous years. I have other stuff to work on, which comes first. Though, since it's December, I know it's the time of year to write** _ **Home Alone**_ **stories! But, I don't know how long it's going to take, especially with these other ideas I have… Anyway, I think that's all I have to say, for now. Until next time, ciao! XD**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	3. Chapter 3: Forever in Love

**A/N: Hola! Yay! I'm updating again tonight! I'm sorry about the lack of an update last night, but that's the way it's going to be—I'll update two nights in a row, if I can. Then, the third night will be devoted to other writing things I'm working on, and so on. My job will get in the way, and so will my gaming nights that usually fall on Wednesdays (I've been craving to play video games, lately). So, that'll take up some time, too! Other than that, I think I've said all I needed to say! So, I guess we can go!**

 **PS: Scot, all I have to say is this: If you don't like my story, don't read it. Clearly, you're not familiar with anything thrilling or crime, such as** _ **Criminal Minds**_ **, or any Stephen King book, for that matter. It's just a story. It's not real. Let it go.**

 **Chapter 3: Forever in Love (This title is the story of my life!)**

 **Marv's PoV:**

Kate and I are making our way through the coffee shop's parking lot, ready to head our separate ways. The feeling of having to leave her, even if it's just temporary, feels unbearable.

"I liked that," Kate smiles. "We should do it again." Her hands are behind her back. She's swaying back and forth, and leaned close to me. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear she's wanting to kiss me!

"Sure," I smile back. "When?"

"We can do this every morning, if you want to," Kate then glances down at her feet. "That is, if there isn't a problem with Peter…" I so badly want to tell this woman to leave her husband and be with me, but I've only met her three times. And, as far as I'm concerned, her husband isn't a bad person.

"I'd like that," I can't believe this is true—a woman actually likes me! It's too bad she's married, though… All the good ones seem to be taken or unavailable, some other way.

She looks back up at me. "Just remember, if Peter ever finds out about this, we're done. I'm taking a huge risk here, and that's why you'll never know my home phone number. Cellphone only,"

"That's OK. I understand,"

"Well," She looks behind her, then looks back at me again. "I've gotta go." She gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll call you tonight, so we should be good for tomorrow!"

She turns around to leave. Even though her back is facing me, I raise my hand to wave to her. That's when I say to her, "Alright. Hopefully, see you tomorrow!" Facing away from me, she gives me a quick wave, too. Once she's out of earshot, I mutter to myself, "Oh, Kate…" I lovingly stare at her, as she heads for her car. "If only you weren't married, you'd be the one for me," I look down at my feet and continue to mutter, "I guess that's why they're called 'crushes'."

I walk back to my car, feeling happy, but heartbroken, at the same time. Here, I've found the woman of my dreams, but there's no way I can have her. I'm also not a marriage destroyer, so there's no way in Hell I'd try to destroy what Kate and Peter have. My other worry is what Harry's going to say, when I get home…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D I'm sorry it's so short, but I promise, I'll get into more detail with what's happened this chapter, in the next Marv's PoV! I'm just leading you up to suspense, is all! ;) Well, since tomorrow is my game night, you won't see another Kevin's PoV, until Thursday! So, I hope you guys can hang in there! And, I hope to make a better Kevin's PoV next time! ;) Right now, ciao!**

 **PS: I'm not really one for writing romance, but considering what's happened to me this past while (I don't even know how long), I have some internal feelings I want to write down. I thought Marv's relationship with Kate would be perfect for my real-life feelings!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	4. Chapter 4: Reason

**A/N: Hello again, folks! Welcome to the next chapter! ^_^ I hope you didn't miss me too much last night, but I had to play** _ **Mario Kart**_ **! Lol. Anyway, thanks to Thrillergirl, I've gotten a little bit of new insight on my story. I'm going to try my best with this chapter and future ones, thanks to her insight. After all, nobody's a perfect writer! Let's go! :)**

 **Chapter 4: Reason**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Marv sits down on the end of the bed. I feel tense, as I tremble, but I need to let Marv tell _his side_ of the story. Besides last year, he wasn't the one trying to kill me. It's _Harry_ I need to worry about… Though I still have my doubts about this man being my real Father, I guess I should listen to him. But, he can't expect me to agree with his actions…

"Kevin, the reason why I took you tonight, is not only to keep you away from Harry, but because I love you. I want to spend time with you, and I think you've had that with your Mother for the past nine years,"

"So, what, you're gonna keep me for nine years, now?!" I feel my blood beginning to boil. I clench my fists and my teeth.

"I hope it doesn't have to be that long, but…"

"Well, don't let it be! Don't even let it be for a day! Take me back home! _Now_!" As my temper is flaring, Marv looks down at his lap, appearing to feel sorrowful. If he feels so bad, why doesn't he take me back home?

"Kevin, I can't… Can't you see that I _can't_?" As he looks up at me, he starts raising his voice.

"No, I can't!"

As I continue to argue back, I realize I'm not letting Marv finish _his side_ of the story. Though, that feeling quickly fades, when I receive a hand across the face… again. I'm left in shock. This is _twice_ he's done this to me, in only a matter of a few hours. As I stare at him, shocked, the man is taken aback, obviously surprised by his own actions. He abruptly stands up from the bed to leave the room, without saying a word.

Though, I'm proven wrong about him leaving silently, because, as he's closing the bedroom door, he mutters, "I'll be back later. You need to think things over…"

That's when the door closes behind him. Almost immediately, my shocked state turns to crying. I just bury my face into the pillow and sob, not knowing what else to do. That's when I remember something: I'm not helpless. I didn't let Marv explain _his side_ of the story, like I was going to, but I'm _not_ helpless…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D I hope you don't mind the short chapters, but maybe, they'll get longer, as time goes on. After all, I'm still brainstorming on what I'm doing… I just hope this story doesn't reach a hundred chapters, like the last one! :o Well, with the way these short chapters are, I wouldn't be surprised, if this story did! Anyway, I think that's all the incessant rambling I'm going to do for today. For now, adios! I'll see you folks soon! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	5. Chapter 5: The Disagreement

**A/N: Hello, folks! I'm starting this kind of late, but I hope it'll be OK! I got caught up with doing a zillion other things, but here we are now! Well, I can't think of what else to say! So, let's go! XD**

 **PS: Thanks for apologizing, Scot. Once more, I'll say this: You don't accuse somebody of something so horrible, when you have no proof of it. I'm willing to put it behind me, though. I appreciate that you like my writing style, so I thank you for that. I'm hoping, if and when I** _ **do**_ **write a story like my past** _ **Home Alone**_ **stories, that the reviews will be a little kinder. You don't overly have to worry about that with this story, though. I also don't mind critiquing, but flat-out insults, I won't tolerate. Again, thank you. :)**

 **Chapter 5: The Disagreement**

 **Marv's PoV:**

"You did it again, didn't you?" Harry and I are standing in the main room. He's standing right by the phone on the table. I just stand across from him, not feeling guilty, at all. I'm entitled to have some fun in my life. Even though it's with a married woman, I _need_ her in my life. "You went out with that woman again, didn't you?"

"Harry," I begin to say. "Why are you so concerned about this? I mean, out of all the people I know, I'm surprised _you're_ concerned about adultery."

"And, I'm surprised you're _not_ so concerned about it,"

"Oh, come on, Harry," I need to try to defend myself. "For once in my life, a woman likes me. I mean, a woman _actually likes_ me. How can I pass that up?"

Harry speaks in his eerily calm voice, "Hey, I've never had a woman like me, either, Marv, but I'm not about to commit adultery over it,"

"But, I'm just surprised _you_ , my darker half, are _so concerned_ about this!" I gesture my hand toward Harry.

"I'm not all bad, Marv. I'm not all good, either, but I'm not all bad. But, this…" Harry shakes his finger at me. "This is surprising to me, Marv. You're surprising me with this," He's still using his eerily calm voice.

"I'm surprising myself, too, Harry,"

"Are you _that_ desperate for a woman, Marv? I mean, are you _really_?"

I think about it first, then reply, "Yes… Yes, I am,"

"That's just sad on so many levels…" he mutters to himself. I can still hear him, even though he turns away his head.

"Just let me see where this goes, OK? What harm can it _possibly_ do?" After asking that, I realize the harm it _could_ do—affect Peter and Kate's marriage.

"Did you really just ask that question, Marv?"

"Yes, I realize now what I just said…" I say, cluing in. I'm running out of energy, trying to argue my point with Harry. Even though he's right, I'm still in the right to have some fun with this woman.

"OK, so if you realize it, then why are you doing it?"

I gesture my hand at Harry. "If you would just meet her, Harry…" Yes, I'm taking this route. "She's a wonderful woman!"

"I quickly met her the other night, but barely. I'm sure she _is_ a wonderful woman, which is why you shouldn't interfere with a perfectly healthy marriage,"

"How do you know it's perfectly healthy?" I'm beginning to be a little cocky.

"I don't _know_ ," Harry decides to be sarcastic back. He raises both of his arms at his side. "I'm just assuming it is!"

"Well, how 'bout I talk to her tomorrow? We can just be friends. She can even tell Peter about us, if she wants!"

"Oh, that's a real bright idea, Marv…"

"What's wrong with it?!" I exasperate.

"You don't tell the woman's husband that she's been cheating on him with you,"

"We're not cheating!" I exasperate, once again.

"Oh, but the idea is there, Marv…" Harry starts to walk away into the kitchen. "That's why you can't _just be_ friends with this woman,"

Once Harry enters the kitchen, he heads straight for the fridge. That's something he always does—he can't enter this kitchen, without going into the fridge for something. This time, instead of a snack, it's a bottle of Coke he grabs from the fridge.

"Well, what do you expect me to do, Harry?"

"I expect you to nip it in the bud with this woman, before this goes too far," I seize up, once Harry says that. The idea of telling Kate I can't see her anymore, is going to be incredibly painful…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D I hope this chapter is longer than the others! Well, Harry seems pretty adamant on Marv not seeing Kate again. How do you think that will go? I don't know, but Kevin somehow comes into the picture (in a later chapter)... Anyway, I believe that's all I have to say, for now! Expect Kevin's PoV again tomorrow! Ciao for now! XD**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	6. Chapter 6: Escape

**A/N: Hi, everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating last night, but by the time I got home, it was too late to write anything. I thought it was a good idea to write tonight, even though I had other plans. I won't be updating again until Saturday, either, because of the writing things I have to do, plus my job! Well, I think that's all I have to say. Let's go!**

 **PS: I love how Christmas music randomly plays on the radio, while I'm writing a Christmas-themed story (even though this particular** _ **Home Alone**_ **story is taking place during Halloween).**

 **Chapter 6: Escape**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I look at the window beside my bed, as an idea forms in my mind. If that window isn't properly locked, I can use it to my advantage, to try and escape from Marv. I don't care if he's my Father or harmless, I need to get back home. I can't stand the idea of being away from my family any longer than this. If Marv's intentions are correct, then I won't be seeing my home in Chicago for a very long time (even though I have no idea whether I'm still there, or not).

I stand up on the bed and try to lift up the window, but it doesn't budge. It can't be frozen shut (I almost said "shit" there), because, while it's cold outside, it's not _that_ cold out to freeze the window shut. I'm wondering if it's just locked, but there doesn't seem to be a switch to unlock it. It looks like the type of window you can open, but apparently, it's not.

I begin to panic a little, but I try to keep myself level-headed. I hop down from the bed and head for the door. Surprisingly, it opens! Marv didn't lock it, after all… Opening the door wider, I manage to slip through, wondering which direction I should head down the hall. I have no idea how this house is laid out, so I'm really taking my chances here.

I choose to turn left and head down the hall, because there seems to be a gap at the corner of the wall, where a staircase would be. Sure enough, once I reach that end of the hall, there's a staircase going straight down. For some reason, this is the area, where I feel a bit deceived.

I widen my eyes, because I can see the front door from here. It's freedom (no, it's fish). Though, Marv could be watching me, and catch me in the act! Though, I have to take my chances. That's what I did last year. I can't let fear stand in the way. I have to be courageous.

"This is it… Don't get scared now," I say these words to myself, as I did last year.

I was terrified of the burglars (yes, Dad) breaking into my house, but it all worked out in the end. Also, I had a blast putting Harry and Marv through that funhouse, even if Marv _is_ my Dad!

I quickly but quietly, rush down the stairs and race for the front door. As soon as I place my hand on the doorknob, I hear, "Na ah… I don't think so," My heart drops, and I feel like I'm in trouble now. Marv sounds like he's behind me, but not so close, that I can't open the door and rush outside. That's exactly what I try to do, but I find that the door is locked. By the time I manage to unlock the door, Marv grabs on to my arm. I freeze, as he pulls me closer to him. I look up at him with fear. I almost feel like I did on that Christmas Eve night, when I was coming up the basement stairs; only to be caught by Harry and Marv (or Dad). "I told you, Kevin, I can't let you go back home. Now, go upstairs, and think about what you've done."

He points directly up the stairs, as if he's _really_ expecting me to follow suit. I begin to pout, as I continue looking at him. He's glaring at me, and I don't know whether to take it seriously, or not.

This is when I decide I should test him, "You wanna bet?" That's when I stomp on Marv's foot, causing him to cry out in pain. I run for the door, which is now unlocked, and head for the cold night air…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D Wow… Kevin is doing the whole "escaping" thing again, is he? Who knows how that's going to turn out? I'm pretty sure you know what'll happen next… The question is: What'll happen, when that happens? XD (A bit of a brain teaser for you…) Anyway, I think that's all I have to say! So, adios! :P**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	7. Chapter 7: Difficult Decisions

**A/N: Hello again, folks! :D I'm sorry for my three-day absence, but that's just something we'll have to get used to this year. I can't keep forcing myself to update, when I just can't. Again, I hope you understand! :) For now, let's get this show on the road! :D**

 **Chapter 7: Difficult Decisions**

 **Marv's PoV:**

It's the next morning, and I'm ready to meet Kate for coffee again. Harry said this is going to be my last time, seeing her. I have a hole in my heart, thinking about this situation, as I drive to the same coffee shop as before. I try to think of how I'm going to form the words to tell Kate I can't see her, anymore. I just don't think I can…

The drive seems agonizingly long, but I eventually make it to the coffee shop. To my surprise, Kate is standing by the front door, waiting for me. It's not exactly warm out there. So, the fact that she's freezing her butt off, waiting for me, is a little concerning to me. I still smile, when I see her, though, because she makes me happy.

I step out of the car and wave to her. Luckily, she sees me and waves back, smiling. I know she's happy, when she sees me, too. I make my way over to her. Upon reaching her, I greet, "Morning, Kate,"

"Good morning, Marv. How are you?" she asks, smiling. She holds open the door for me.

"Good, now that I'm here with you," A pit rises in my stomach, as I blush. I can't believe I just said that…

The woman also blushes, as she says, "Let's go inside, where it's warmer, shall we?"

"I agree," I say. "What made you wait outside for me, anyway?"

"Oh," She innocently shrugs. "No reason. I just felt like it, is all…"

I know she's not telling the whole truth, but I decide not to push any further about it. Kate and I are now inside the building. We seem to be continuing this morning ritual. I know it's going to go further, if I don't put an end to it now, like Harry said. Harry isn't always right—he's not overly right, in this case, but I guess I shouldn't be committing adultery, either. I really don't know, anymore, at this point…

…

Kate and I finish our morning conversation, and now, it's time for her to head to work. The whole time, we've been talking about each other, and getting to know each other more. Though, I couldn't erase the thought from my mind that I have to tell Kate that I have to cut ties with her. It's not easy, but, then again, nothing really is, is it?

"Well, Marv," she begins. "Should we do this again tomorrow?" She leans in closer to me, holding my hands. She appears to be ready to kiss me. A lump is forming in my throat, and I just don't know how I'm going to tell her.

"Uh, Kate…" I slightly back her away from me, placing my hand on her chest. With this, she looks disappointed. I have a feeling she knows something's wrong, and what I'm going to say.

"What, Marv?" There's a look of concern in her eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"A little…" I timidly admit, which I hate.

"You… You don't want to see me, anymore, do you?" She doesn't sound mad; just mostly sad.

"It's not that I don't _want to_ , Kate," I sadly admit. "It's just that I can't risk ruining your marriage over this. Honestly, meeting you has been one of the greatest things ever, but I think you and I should part ways indefinitely. There's just no way I'm going to screw up what you and Peter have. He seems like a nice guy." Kate and I talk a lot about each other, but she always seems to bring Peter into the discussion. I honestly don't know how normal that is, either…

Kate lowers her head, seeming disappointed by my words. She almost appears to be near tears, too. "I know… I've been thinking about this, too, but I can't help but feel the way I do for you," She looks up at me again. "We'll be as discreet as possible. We will be…"

"I know, Kate," I don't want to interrupt her, but I do. "But, think about how Peter would feel, if he _did_ find out about us. What if he does the rash decision, and decides to divorce you? What about your kids, huh? What would it be like for them, coming from a family of divorce? You have to think about them, too." ( _Home Alone 4_ 's plot, basically.) I speak calmly to Kate the whole time, because there's no need to be mad at her.

Kate lowers her head again and sighs. She seems conflicted as to what to do, but, as any Mother should, she should put her kids first. My Mom did… most of the time. "Oh, Marv…" She hugs me. I'm taken by surprise by this sudden affection. It's a warm feeling I have, but I also know that I can't have it. This needs to happen to me with another woman.

"I'm so sorry, Kate…" I hug her back. I've only known this woman for a few short days, but this parting is going to be devastating. If only Kate wasn't married, I would've found the woman of my dreams. I separate myself from her, knowing we have to go our separate ways. I don't want to make this any harder than I have to. So, I brush back her hair from her teary face and say, softly, "Goodbye, Kate," That's when I abruptly turn around and walk away, leaving her standing there. I don't know about her, but I know I can't help but have a few tears shed…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D Now,** _ **this**_ **is a longer chapter! I know it is! I also think it's a pretty good chapter, if I do say so myself. ;) Well, according to this chapter, this seems to be the end of Marv and Kate's relationship. But, how does Kevin come into the picture? Well, there's only one way to find out! I should be updating tomorrow! So, in the meantime, adios! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	8. Chapter 8: Escape II

**A/N: Hello, folks! Well, this is going to be my last update for the next night or two! I hope to see some more reviews soon! After all, it's almost Christmas! ;) Well, I'll end this off, with a little PS note…**

 **PS: I read more of my previous story,** _ **The Alternate Home Alone Halloween**_ **, and I noticed I had another Marv's memory. :/ I knew I shouldn't have started this, until I was absolutely sure there were no more… There may be more, but I just haven't finished reading yet. Luckily, that particular memory was a few weeks after Marv and Kate first met, so it still makes a little sense to have the chapter I wrote last night. I'm hopefully going to work the next Marv's PoV into that particular scene, so that it makes sense. Obviously, I'm not going to worry about it this chapter, because it's Kevin's PoV. But, I just thought this should be told! Anyway, let's go! :)**

 **Chapter 8: Escape II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I'm running out in the cold, October air, hoping I can escape from Marv. Shortly after I'm outside, I realize I'm in a secluded area, similar to Harry and Marv's house on the highway, heading into Chicago. I know that's not where I am, though. I look back, and see Marv just heading out the door to chase after me.

I feel a slight bit of panic, once I realize Marv is now after me. I'm running away from my Father, but I don't know how much of a Father he's going to be to me. I don't want to stay and find out; I want to go back home to Chicago.

Once I make it out to the road, I don't take much time to look in either direction; I just head left. My heart is thumping, and the panic is starting to rise. I quickly look behind me again, and I see Marv is still after me. That's to be expected, of course.

I face forward again. This time, I'm not heading into the city; I'm heading into darkness, which frightens me, even more. There could be anything or _anyone_ walking these dark streets at this time of night—whatever time it is. It almost makes me prefer staying with Marv!

I look back from the darkness, and notice Marv is still hot on my tail. I believe it won't be long, until he catches me. What should I do? Risk my fate on the side of the road, in the darkness? Or, should I take my chances with Marv? It's hard for me to decide.

It doesn't take long for me to decide, because the next thing I know, I trip and fall. I'm not too sure what I tripped on, but I'm down on the ground, and I know Marv will catch me now. I feel an overwhelming sense of defeat and failure, as I remain on the ground. I don't even make an attempt to stand back up. It's not because I hurt myself, either. I just don't feel like being abducted by someone _even worse_ on the side of this dark highway.

It isn't long, before Marv is up to me, "So, you decided to give up, huh?" I look up at him. His hands are firmly placed on his sides, as he looks down at me. I don't feel fear, looking at him; I just feel failure. I look down at the ground and just nod.

"I don't know…" I truly don't know what to think or feel right now. I raise my arm up to him and say, surrendering, "I give up. You can take me back to the house,"

I'm still looking down at the ground and holding up my arm, but nothing seems to be happening. I glance up at Marv, and see that he's still standing there, looking at me. I feel slightly uneasy, and I start to question what he's doing, until I look closer at his face.

He appears to be feeling the same way I am. I think he doesn't trust me. Frankly, I don't blame him, but I just don't feel like running, anymore. If I feel this way now, what's going to happen, if Marv _truly is_ a bad guy? I guess he can't be any worse than Harry…

"You what?" he finally questions.

I continue looking at him, as I say, "I surrender. You can take me back to your house or whoever's it is,"

"You're screwing with me, right, kid?" He's stalling time. He also called me, his apparent " _son"_ , "kid".

"I'm not," I shake my head. "I just don't feel like wandering up these streets by myself, if you _did_ lose me. I'll take you over some creep pulling over to pick me up from the side of the road anyday."

Marv slightly chuckles, before taking ahold of my hand and pulling me up from the ground. I guess he finally saw where I was coming from. He doesn't force me back to the house, like any other kidnapper, either.

He wraps his arm around me, as we mosey our way back. I don't put up a fight, and I know Marv is surprised by this. In fact, I'm quite surprised by it, too… What's happened to me, to be able to give in to Marv like this? I don't know, but I just hope things go smoothly, and I'm able to go home to Chicago soon…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! Hooray for longer chapters! :D I didn't overly expect this chapter to go in this direction, but I believe it only made sense for Kevin to** _ **not**_ **be wandering some random highway in the pitch black… This isn't my story,** _ **We Meet Again**_ **, here! XD (Then again, he was with some horrible abductors in that story…) Anyway, what do you think will happen next time? Remember, the next time I update, it will be Marv's PoV. :) For now, I believe that's all I have to say. So, ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	9. Chapter 9: Difficult Decisions II

**A/N: Hello, folks! I'm back! :D I was going to work on something else tonight, but I changed my mind. Just know that there won't be an update until the Eve before Christmas Eve (Sunday). Anyway, I think that's all I have to say. For now, let's go!**

 **Chapter 9: Difficult Decisions II**

 **Marv's PoV:**

I'm on my way home from the coffee shop, after breaking it off with Kate. I'm still close to tears, because I keep thinking what it's going to be like, without that beautiful woman in my life. A few days ago, I had no idea who she was. Now, I feel like I can't live without her… I keep thinking about this. I can't let it go like this. I need to do something.

I look down at the car phone, and the gears start turning in my head. While driving, that's when I decide to dial Kate's cellphone number and call her. (Don't do this nowadays, people!)

I wait for an answer, but she's probably already at work. I become disappointed, when I don't receive an answer from her. My heart begins to falter. I don't care what Harry says; I need to be with this woman.

Just as I'm about to give up, I hear a voice on the other end. My heart begins to flutter, because I think Kate's finally answered the phone. Then, I realize it's a recorded message… " _Hi. This is Katelyn McCallister. I'm unable to come to the phone right now, but if you could leave your name, number, and reason for calling, I'll return your call as soon as I can. Thank you. Bye-bye,"_ The message ends with a beep.

"Uh… Hi, Kate. It's Marv calling you… Please call me back. My other number is 685-7698. I just… I just need to talk to you, OK? OK, bye," That's when I hang up. My nerves are all over the place, because I just don't know how to feel right now. I just hope the woman returns my call…

…

As soon as I get home, I'm immediately questioned, "So? Did you do it? Did you break up with her?"

I turn around to face Harry and answer, "I didn't break up with her, Harry," There's a strange look on his face. "I just told her I couldn't see her, anymore." I'm obviously leaving out the part, where I called her back.

"Well, that's good, Marv. You shouldn't interfere with other people's marriages,"

Harry turns around to head into the kitchen. I feel like that's all he does with his life: Waits for me to come home, then heads into the kitchen. When he's not doing that, he's watching TV.

"I wasn't trying to mess with her marriage, Harry. I just took a shine to the woman, is all,"

Harry goes into the fridge for something. This time, he pulls out a snack cake. I don't know why he's keeping the snack cakes in the fridge, but I've learned not to question him. "You know, Marv, taking a shine to someone usually leads to marriage destroying," He pulls off the wrapping from the snack cake. "First, a peek, then a poke."

I contort my face at Harry's sex joke, before defending, "I wasn't going to ruin her marriage!"

"Yeah, right, Marv…" Harry begins to leave the room, taking a bite of his snack. "I'm going upstairs for awhile. If you need me, you'll know where to find me,"

I stand here, feeling stiff. I don't know if Kate will call me back on the car phone or the house phone. Either way, I'm feeling pretty tense as to what's going to happen, if Harry finds out.

I hear the stairs creak, as Harry climbs them. Just then, the house phone rings. The sound of the creaking stairs stops. I gulp, as I believe that could only be one person calling…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! Well, that chapter wasn't too bad, was it? Honestly, I didn't know what I was going to do with this chapter, but I have a few ideas I'm brainstorming for later on… As for the next chapter, I have no idea how that'll go. But, that won't be for awhile yet! :) Anyway, I think that's all I need to say! For now, ciao! :D**

 **PS: I can relate to what Marv's feeling on a spiritual level…**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	10. Chapter 10: Father and Son Time

**A/N: Hello, folks! My apologies for the lack of updates, but, as I said, things are busier now, so I won't be on here as often. :) As for the next time I'll post, I have no idea when that'll be. For now, please enjoy this long-awaited chapter! Let's go! XD**

 **Chapter 10: Father and Son Time**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Marv and I make it back to his house (or whoever's house it is), and he closes the door behind us. All of a sudden, I feel tense, because I realize I gave up the opportunity to escape. I could've kicked, screamed, and cried for help, in order to try and get away, but my will to not wander the dark highway on Halloween night was stronger than trying to escape from Marv.

"Alright," Marv turns around to face me. "I don't think I can trust you to stay up in that room by yourself." My heart falters. I hate sharing a room with somebody. Ever since I had to share a bed with Fuller the first year we went on vacation, I've preferred to sleep in my own bed.

"Oh, come on, Marv," I practically beg. "I'll be fine. I'm not going anywhere. That highway is too dark, and can't be trusted. I'm not leaving!"

Marv almost looks disappointed. "I wish I could believe you, man, but I can't," Marv thinks a little more. "Come on, you can stay in my room for awhile," He can obviously see the pained look on my face, because he says, "Don't worry, it won't be forever. It's just until I know you can stay here."

I cross my arms. "Making me sleep with somebody won't help the situation. I'm used to having my own room,"

"Come on, Kevin, don't be difficult with me," He takes ahold of my arm and starts leading me upstairs. "You want me to trust you, don't you?"

"Well, sure, but ever since Fuller peed on me, I've been weary of sharing a room with anyone!"

"What?"

"Nevermind…" I shake my head, because I know he doesn't understand. I know it takes a simple explanation, but I don't feel like saying it. At least, not tonight…

"If it makes you feel any better, Kev, you won't be sleeping with me. You'll be on the floor, alright?"

"Well, that's a little better, at least, but still…"

"'Still' nothing. You're sleeping in my room, and that's final,"

Marv doesn't trust me, since I tried to escape. I'm sure he doesn't believe me about surrendering, either. I know it's hard to believe someone like me, who's full of tricks up his sleeve, but I wish he would, in this case. I hate sharing a room…

"What if I have to go to the bathroom?"

"You can go to the bathroom,"

"Really?"

"Yes, because there's one in my room," I breathe a sigh of relief. I don't have to wake him up every time I have to go to the bathroom. "Don't worry, it'll be kind of like a sleepover. A Father and son, getting to know each other. In fact, I have a TV in my room. A have a few movies we can watch. Would you like that?" By now, we're at the top of the stairs. I feel excited about staying up and watching movies, but I know it's fake. Marv just wants to pretend to be like a Father to me. He's trying to get me to resort to stockholm syndrome.

"I'm not usually allowed to stay up this late…" That's when it hits me: It's Halloween night. Mom usually lets us stay up to watch a scary movie before bed. Marv looks like he's about to say something, but I speak, "But, then again, it _is_ Halloween night…" I look up at Marv and smile. "I guess one movie won't hurt." He looks a little happier, since I took him up on what he wanted.

By now, we're in his bedroom. He lets go of my arm and closes the door behind us. I look around, and see that it's a simple white room, with a big bed. The wall closest to the foot of the bed has a TV on a cabinet.

To the right of the TV (closest to me), is a bathroom. I feel a little better, but I still don't know Marv too well, despite how he's apparently related to me. I feel like things could suddenly turn sour…

"Well," Marv pulls a pillow and a blanket out of the closet, which is across from the bathroom, and beside Marv's bed. He lays them out on the floor. It's not a whole lot, but at least I don't have to share a bed with the guy. "I trust this will be comfortable enough for you. If not, there's more in the closet," Once he finishes properly laying out the bed on the floor, he looks up at me and asks, "So, what'll it be? _Halloween_? _Arachnophobia_? _Nightmare on Elm Street_?"

My arms have been crossed this whole time. I then ask, "You don't seem like the type of person that would like Halloween movies,"

"Are you kidding? I love them!" For some reason, I can't take him seriously… "I _live and breathe_ Halloween movies," He's definitely not being truthful with me. "Come on, find something spooky to watch."

Marv opens the cabinet underneath the TV, revealing shelves of movies. How does this all exist? I know it's a house from his Mother, but she must've been taking care of it for him this whole time. I wonder what this woman is like, and if she approves of Marv's crimes.

While thinking about all this, I make my way over to the TV to pick out a movie. Marv pounces on his bed, like a child would. I look in the cabinet, looking at all the VHS tapes. "Wow…"

"I know, eh? Ma kept all my favourites, in case I needed to move here," I look back at Marv, once he says that. I know he's referring to having to get away from Harry, but I'm curious what the story is behind that. "Nevermind. I'll explain it later," Marv waves me off. "Just pick a movie, for now."

I just shrug, while looking through Marv's movies. Surprisingly, for a guy as wimpy as Marv, he seems to have a huge love for scary movies. That's mostly what he has in here. The first shelf is scary movies, while the shelf beneath it is a mixed variety. I even see a few Disney movies hiding on the bottom shelf.

One particular movie catches my eye, and I grab it to see if it's what I think it is. " _Diner_?" I question. I look back at Marv, holding up said movie. Marv looks closely at it. "Oh, _Diner_! That's a good movie,"

"It has _you_ in it, though…" I glance at the movie, then back at Marv again.

"No, no. That's Daniel Stern. He looks a lot like me, but I assure you, I'm not a famous movie star,"

I roll my eyes, before putting the movie back on the shelf. "If you say so…" I keep searching, and I finally come across _Monster Squad_. It's more of a kids' Halloween movie, but it's good. It actually seems like a Marv movie, to me. "What about this?" I hold up the movie.

"Yeah, sure. Why not? I like that movie," I nod. I then stand up and proceed to plug in the movie. (Ah, good ol' VHS tapes…) I set up everything else for the movie, because I'm pretty tech savvy. _I'm_ usually the one, who helps fix the VCR, when there's a problem. I remember having to do it once for Uncle Frank… That's a story for another day. Once the movie is set up, I go sit on my bed on the floor. I can't see the TV, laying down, so I have to sit up to watch it. "Do you want to sit up on my bed, pal?" Marv pats the spot beside him.

"Uh, no. I'm fine," Marv nods, understandingly.

You don't get that with usual abductors… I guess he's trying to keep an eye on me, but he's also trying to not make me too uncomfortable. He wants me to be comfortable here, but I just don't know if he'll succeed with that. I look up at the movie, still feeling a little nervous with being here, because after the lights go out, I don't know how the rest of the night is going to go…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks, guys! :D Holy shit. That was a long chapter! Well, I was going to stop about halfway through that, but I wanted to keep going. I thought you guys deserved it as a Christmas special (even though the story takes place during Halloween), and because of my absence. :) I have no idea if I'll be updating Christmas Eve or day, but, if I don't, I hope you all have a very merry Christmas! :D I can't believe this is my fifth year doing this whole** _ **Home Alone**_ **thing… Well, it's been four years, but five Christmases. Though, that's the way it happened! :) Anyway, I'll leave you guys to guess what's going to happen next! Until then, merry Christmas, everyone! XD Woohoo!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	11. Chapter 11: Difficult Decisions III

**A/N: Hello, folks! Long time, no see! I didn't think I'd be updating tonight, but I changed my mind. I hope everyone's Christmas was good! Mine was! I didn't think I'd be seeing you all again, until next year! XD (Though, after this chapter, you won't see me, until next year. Lol.) Well, hopefully, I don't cause too many plot holes with this chapter (because of what I said two chapters ago, about forgetting some of Marv's memories)! So, let's take a risk, and go! XD**

 **Chapter 11: Difficult Decisions III**

 **Marv's PoV:**

I glance over at the phone, as it rings. A pit forms in my stomach, because I know it's Kate, calling. My worst fear comes true, when Harry backs up, stepping down the stairs. He has a curious look on his face. I don't know if he's wondering who's calling. I don't think it's any mystery to either of us.

"Who is it?" he asks, gesturing his head to the phone, despite being all the way on the staircase.

Feeling nervous, I step over to the phone to read the call display. Sure enough, it reads "Katelyn McCallister", with her number underneath.

"Uh…"

"It's Kate, isn't it?" I know Harry isn't too pleased. He knows I don't want to answer him. "It's Kate, isn't it?" he becomes more firm.

"Yes…" I feel like vomiting. I'm nervous as to what Harry's going to think.

"Well, tell her to stop calling you. You told her you couldn't see each other, anymore, right?"

"I can't be rude, Harry,"

"You don't wanna be rude? Fine, then. I'll be rude for you!" Harry storms down the stairs. This is what I _don't_ like: Harry's anger.

"No, wait! Harry, don't!" I protest, by the time Harry reaches where I am. I place my hands out, trying to keep him away from the phone, but it's too late—he's already picked up the phone. I give up trying to fight the man, and just facepalm. (Lol. Pre-culture terms.)

"What?" Since I can't hear what's happening on the opposite end, I worry what Kate's going to say. "No, he's not here, Kate. And, please, you need to stop calling him. I'm concerned for you and your husband's marriage, here. You see what I'm saying? Now, please stop calling here," He hangs up, and I look at the phone, baffled. I don't like the way it went, but it could've been a lot worse. "What?" Harry asks me.

"Nothing. It's just…"

"What? You're surprised with the way it went?"

"Well, to be honest…" I hesitate, still looking down at the phone. "I expected you to lay into her more,"

"Yeah, well, I'm not _that_ much of an asshole, am I?" Harry starts walking away.

"Well, no, but…" I look back up at him.

"But, nothing," Harry turns around, pointing a warning finger at me. "If she calls here again, _you_ need to break it off with her, OK?"

"Fine…" I sigh, rolling my eyes. I don't think the man knows what else to say, because he continues to leave the room, to head upstairs…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! I'm sorry it's not very long, but I think it's better than nothing, right? XD I guess I didn't have to worry about causing any plot holes in this chapter! Marv and Kate somehow stay connected, so how will they do that (obviously, they do, because of Kevin)? We'll have to see! I'm not sure when I'll be updating again, but stay tuned for more! Who knows how long after Christmas this will go on for? Take care! XD**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	12. Chapter 12: Midnight Thoughts

**A/N: Hello again! My apologies for the lack of an update, but with being behind on a lot of other things, it's hard to update, like I used to. To be honest, I don't know when or** _ **if**_ **I'll be able to update, like I used to… Well, I don't think there's much else for me to say. I guess we should get this chapter rolling!**

 **Chapter 12: Midnight Thoughts**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

The movie is almost finished, and Marv is snoring away in the bed beside me. By now, I'm curled up in the bed on the floor, looking up at half of the TV screen. Since Marv's bed is in the way, I can't get a full view of the screen. I don't really care, though; I'm pretty tired, and I want to go to sleep. Besides, I've already seen this movie before.

I start to nod off, but then, I realize I have to use the washroom. Not wanting to wake up Marv, I slowly climb out of my bed on the floor. I stand up and stretch, feeling tired, and wishing I could just go to sleep right now. Despite being a little scared right now, I'm surprised I even _want_ to sleep.

I make my way to the bathroom, closing the door behind me, and turning on the light. The brightness hurts my eyes, but I don't want the light to wake up Marv. I go about my business, thinking of an idea to get Marv to change his mind.

I don't want to be stuck here forever! I have a life ahead of me: friends, school, being a nine-year-old, but, most of all, my family. My _family_ is what's _really_ pushing my wanting to escape. I just have to find a way to do it…

After I finish my business and wash my hands, I leave the bathroom. Finally shutting off the light, is a relief to my eyes. Marv is still snoring away on his bed. I look at the bedroom door, trying to think of an idea. Of course, my ideas aren't really anything different from last year's violence… I'd hate to do that again, but if it ever came down to it, I might have to again.

I look back at Marv and ask myself, "Then again, what _is_ stopping me?"

That's when I try the bedroom doorknob, seeing that it works. A ball drops in my stomach, because I feel nervous about doing this, all of a sudden. I look back at Marv, seeing that he's still asleep. If he catches me in the act, what's going to happen? I don't know, but I certainly don't want to be kept here, by someone who thinks he's my Father…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! I'm sorry it's not very long (especially since the last Kevin's PoV was MUCH longer)! Though, I'm hoping it's OK, considering how it's been a bit, since I've updated! What do you think will happen? Is Kevin going to try last year's antics again? I guess we're just going to have to see… I don't know when I'll be updating again, but, for now, ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	13. Chapter 13: On Your Mind

**A/N: Hello again, folks! It's kind of been awhile… I'm hoping, since I'm not updating this every night, like I used to, I'm remembering what I'm wanting to do with each PoV, and the story, in general.** **I guess I could always jot down the ideas for later? Anyway, I hope this chapter is OK! I guess we should go now! :)**

 **PS: I found another memory chapter in my previous story, and I hope it doesn't conflict too much with what's been happening in this story! Honestly, I really wish I would've finished rereading the previous story, before starting this one… Oh well. What can you do, right?**

 **Chapter 13: On Your Mind**

 **Marv's PoV:**

I continue standing by the phone for a good minute after Harry's gone upstairs. I stare down at it, with a million thoughts zooming through my head. Should I continue talking to Kate? I don't want to risk her marriage with Peter…

I can't get this woman off my mind, though; I love her so much. I'm also curious as to why _Harry_ cares so much… He's always been the rebel, the "bad guy", if you will. So, him caring about another couple's marriage, is really confusing to me.

I decide that, if I want to keep seeing Kate, I can't keep calling her from here. Harry's going to find out, and then what will happen? I have to call her from the car phone. To me, it's the only way.

Feeling anxious and double questioning myself, I walk briskly to the door. I don't know if Harry's going to question what I'm doing. He's never cared before, but I think he may care now.

As soon as I'm outside, in the cold air, I continue to briskly walk toward our vehicle. Once I'm inside, I decide to dial Kate's number, but I also sink down in the driver's seat. I don't want to risk Harry looking out the window and seeing me, if he hasn't, already.

The phone rings, and I become anxious all over again, to hear Kate's voice. Finally, I receive an answer, " _Hello?"_

"Hi, Kate. It's Marv…"

" _Marv? Didn't Harry just tell me not to call you, anymore?"_

"Yes, but don't listen to him. Please, Kate… I want to keep seeing you. I can't help myself,"

" _Marv, why are you doing this to me?"_ I swear, the woman is almost pleading on the other end. It actually kind of makes me feel a little guilty…

"I don't know, Kate…" Then, the only other words I can think to say, are, "Why are _you_ doing this to _me_?"

" _Doing what?"_

"Being you. I don't know… I just can't stop seeing you,"

There seems to be a bit of hesitation on Kate's end of the phone, before she replies, " _Alright. We'll meet again tomorrow morning. But, I'm telling you, Marv, I don't feel too good about this…"_

"I don't know how I feel about it, Kate… I just know I need to keep seeing you,"

" _What if Harry or Peter find out?"_

"I don't know about Peter, but screw Harry. Either way, I'll make sure Harry doesn't find out…"

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! It's not the** _ **longest**_ **chapter, but at least it's not the** _ **shortest**_ **chapter, either! :) What do you think will happen? Well, I'm sure you all can guess… I think I know how I'm going to go about the next Marv's PoV, but, next time, will be Kevin's PoV! :D I'm still trying to brainstorm this, but, like I said in the beginning Author's Note, I might have to jot down some things, if necessary… I have no idea when I'll update again. Anyway, I bid you all adieu, for now! :P**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	14. Chapter 14: Escape III

**A/N: Well, hi! I wasn't expecting to update so soon, but it's been a lazy day, after the Women's March we had this morning (in a snowstorm)... So, I guess, since I have nothing better to do, I thought I'd update! XD I think I know where I'm going with this, so we'll have to see! Let's go! :D**

 **Chapter 14: Escape III**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I rush down out of the room, up the hallway, and down the stairs, like I did, just a couple hours ago. I stop in my tracks, because I just remembered, that I left my outerwear upstairs. Feeling hesitant, I look up the stairs, debating whether or not I should go retrieve my items.

I then shrug it off to not worry about it. My mission is to leave this place. Even though Marv seems harmless right now, he could turn nasty later. Ted Bundy was as charming as anyone, and he ended up a complete psycho… I don't expect any less from Marv, especially how he thinks he's my _Father_.

My mind is running a mile a minute, trying to figure out what to do. My plan was to do what I did last year, but I just don't think I have the items to do such things with. I look around, frantically. There's gotta be _something_ I can use…

"There's always a way…" I mutter to myself.

I keep saying this, as I continue looking around for something, _anything_ that will help me thwart Marv. Though, I realize, the longer I look, the more of a chance Marv has to find me in the act.

I rush over to the kitchen, knowing that all the best goodies are in there. I open the fridge, thinking a nice cream pie to the face would be a great idea! I open the fridge, and, to my amusement and luck, I find just what I'm looking for. My eyes widen, as I grab for the pie. I almost feel like it's been placed here, just for conveniency.

Despite my surprise at the conveniency of this pie, my nerves are rising, and I'm even beginning to tremble. I'm trying to make a common gag prank, but, on the inside, my nerves are screaming, "Get me out of here!"

Just as I'm about to turn around with the pie, I hear, "What are you doing?" I nearly jump out of my skin, dropping the pie back on the fridge's shelf, in the process. I whip around to see a half-asleep Marv, looking at me. He doesn't look pissed or anything; just really tired.

"Umm… I'm just getting a drink of water," I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"Oh…" Marv tiredly rubs his hair and yawns. He slides his feet across the floor, over to the sink. "We just use tap water here. No Brita," Marv yawns again, as he grabs a small glass out of the cupboard. He then fills it with water. I become hopeful that he's filling it for me, but soon become disappointed, when he takes a swig of it himself. Smacking his lips, Marv looks into the glass. "Oh, sorry… I guess that was for you, wasn't it?" Despite my tremble and my nerves trying to calm themselves, I actually find this situation with Marv kind of funny. I even let it show by laughing a little. "Here, I'll get you some more," Marv fills the same glass with water, and the only thing I can think of, is how much I don't want to use a glass that's had Marv's lips on it. Once he finishes filling the glass, he slides his feet across the kitchen floor again, ready to head back upstairs, with the glass of water, in-hand. I'm baffled by the situation. "Alright. Let's go. I've got your water," Is Marv _always_ this out of it, when he wakes up during the night? My heart falters, because Marv has unknowingly caught me trying to escape. I could make a run for it right now, and he probably wouldn't know any better. I eye the main door, which is visible from the kitchen, then look back at Marv. I keep doing this, feeling conflicted as to what to do… "Hey, kid, are you coming?" he turns back to me and questions, while yawning.

"Yep. I'm coming…" I disappointedly answer, as I follow Marv out of the room and back up the stairs. This won't be my last try. I'll try again sometime soon; perhaps tomorrow…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D Well, that chapter wasn't so bad! The length was OK, too! Even though we have a Marv and Kate chapter next, what do you think will happen in the next Kevin and Marv chapter? I'm still trying to think it over. Well, I guess I'll see you soon, with the next PoV! Ciao! XD**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	15. Chapter 15: On Your Mind II

**A/N: Hi, guys! My mind is constantly thinking about a guy right now, so I believe this is the perfect chapter to be writing right now! With a romantic brain, comes a romantic chapter! This chapter will be the story of my life right now. Despite how I'm not really one for writing romance… But, anyway, it's time to write this chapter! I'm sorry, I'm really out of it, with excitement! Let's go!**

 **PS: Another reason I'm excited, is because I actually got to call MacAulay Culkin… Find out how in the ending Author's Note! ;)**

 **Chapter 15: On Your Mind II (Literally me right now…)**

 **Marv's PoV:**

The next morning, Kate and I are sitting at the coffee shop. She's sitting across from me, with a monotonous look on her. I know she doesn't feel too comfortable doing this. I feel the same way. In fact, I had to sneak out of the house to meet her here this morning.

"Marv, what do you want to do?" She's starting to look at me desperately, because I know she's conflicted. She wants to keep seeing me, but she's scared of wrecking her marriage.

"I want to keep seeing you, Kate," I've never been more serious in my life. "I know it may come off as selfish, and I know you're married, but there's something about you that I love—that I can't stop seeing."

"I know, and I want to keep seeing you, too, Marv, but…"

"Kate, we've been over this before. We can't keep discussing it, because we always seem to come to the same conclusion,"

"What do you want me to do? Leave Peter? I can't do that, Marv…"

"And, I'm not expecting you to. I'm not a marriage destroyer, Kate. Even though what I'm doing right now would technically be considered marriage-destroying, that's not what I'm trying to do,"

"Marv, I just think…" Just then, I hear a cellphone ring, interrupting Kate. I look down at my pockets, thinking it's me, before remembering that I can't afford a cellphone.

She's paused, wondering whose phone is ringing, when I say, "I think that's you," Kate looks inside her purse and searches through it. She pulls out her cellphone, pulls up the antenna, and answers it.

She raises her finger, before saying to me, "Just a sec," She then speaks into the phone, "Hello?" Her face becomes pale, once she hears the voice of the person on the opposite end.

"Kate, what's wrong?" She raises her finger to me.

"Alright. I'll be right there," Kate hangs up and quickly stuffs the phone into her purse. She abruptly stands up from the table and tells me, "Sorry, Marv. I gotta go…"

I stand up from the table at the same speed as her. "Why? What's wrong?"

"That was Peter. I gotta get home. Something's wrong with Buzz. He stayed home sick today. Also, I'm sensing something else in Peter's voice that tells me something else is wrong. He may suspect what I'm doing… Anyway, I gotta go, Marv. It was great seeing you again," She quickly shakes hands with me, before heading for the door.

I'm obviously concerned about her son, but the first thing that blurts out of my mouth, is, "Can we try again tomorrow?"

"I'll call you," is the last thing she says to me, before walking out the door.

I feel a tear in my heart, as I begin to wonder if Peter is actually catching on to what Kate is doing. Someway, somehow, we're going to have to figure out a way to keep seeing each other, without Peter or Harry finding out. Frankly, I'm not sure who I should be more terrified of…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, guys! I know it's not the greatest chapter in the World, but, like I said, it's hard to remember my ideas, when I'm not writing FanFiction as often as I used to. I really need to start writing down shit… Anyway, what do you think will happen next? Will we find out what's wrong with Buzz? Is Peter actually catching on to what Kate is doing? Is Harry going to catch on again? Well, I guess you'll just have to continue reading! Remember, Kevin's PoV is next, and I don't know when I'll be writing that! I'll be playing** _ **The Sims 2**_ **tomorrow night, so it might be Wednesday night that I write the next chapter… Anyway, I think that's all I have to say! Enough with this long Author's Note! I bid you adieu! :P**

 **PS: What I said about calling MacAulay earlier, is kind of true! XD He shared his number on Twitter, and when you call, you get his voicemail. You leave a quick message that might be aired on one of his podcasts! ^_^ I wish I could've actually talked to him, though…**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	16. Chapter 16: Early Morning Ideas

**A/N: Hello again! Well, we seem to be back again with another chapter! Considering how it's ice cold outside, I haven't been able to do much of anything today. So, I think this is the perfect opportunity to write another chapter! I hope it'll be a decent one! With that, I think we can get started now! ;)**

 **Chapter 16: Early Morning Ideas**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I've been laying in bed for the past half hour. I've only had a few hours of sleep, which is more than what I was expecting to get. The only thing I keep thinking about right now, is what happened last night, and the need to try again today—preferably now.

The fact that Marv is still asleep, is giving me a green light to try and do this again. Only, I think I'll drop trying to do last year's tricks, and just leave the house. Since it's daylight out, I have more of an opportunity to try.

It won't be so scary, travelling up the highway now. I just didn't want some creep pulling over, wanting to give me a lift last night… I definitely didn't want to be in an _even worse_ predicament than I'm in now, and I still don't!

I look up at the bed beside me, seeing the backside of Marv, laying on said bed. I can hear him lightly snoring, which is good, because I wouldn't have been able to sleep, if he sounded like a locomotive…

Laying here, for what feels like forever, I debate whether or not I should try this now. Who knows? This could be my last chance… I pull myself up from the floor, feeling tired. I just want to go back to bed, but my yearning to go back home, is stronger than my need to sleep.

I make a quick trip to the washroom, before attempting to exit the room again. If I remember correctly, Marv didn't lock the bedroom door last night. I'm correct, when the doorknob turns with ease, opening the door.

I quickly look behind me one more time, seeing that Marv is still asleep. I slip into the hallway, closing the door behind me. Tiptoeing, I make my wake down the hall. Just as I reach the stairs, I remember my outerwear is still in Marv's room.

This happened to me last night, and I didn't go back to retrieve them. I'm debating whether or not I should now or just leave them. After all, it'll still be pretty chilly outside. A new idea forms: Instead of avoidably waking up Marv, I'll just use one of his coats!

I believe there's a downstairs closet. His coat might be a little big on me, but it's better than nothing! I just can't believe I didn't think of that last night… With the new idea in my mind, I make my way downstairs.

Once I reach the downstairs, I look around, desperate for a coat closet. That's when I properly collect my thoughts, and see the coat closet right by the front door. The closet door is on the wall to my left, facing the walkway into the house.

With my heart racing, I rush for said door. I open it, which reveals only two kinds of coats: a Spring/Fall jacket, and a Winter coat. Trying to decide which coat would work best for me, is wasting time. I decide to grab the Winter coat, since it'll keep me the warmest.

I throw on the coat over last night's clothing, before rushing to put on my boots. I unlock the door and race outside. The cold November air punches me in the face. If it's cold on my face, I'm certainly glad I have this coat on. Even if it is a little oversized…

Thinking hard, I make my way to the end of the driveway. I look both ways down the road, and see nothing but fog in each direction. My hopes begin to falter, because I can't see what's down each end of the road.

It was so pitch black last night, I couldn't see anything then, either! The fact that it's foggy, when I had my hopes up, is kind of crushing. Though, I decide to go the way I did last night, and hope there's going to be no one to stop me, except for anybody, who's willing to help me…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Well, I think that's it, for now, guys! I still quite haven't decided what's going to happen… I kind of just wrote this, hoping for the best. What do you think will happen next? Any ideas would be great! Well, I don't know when the next time I'll be able to update will be, but we'll be on Kate and Marv's memories again! ;) I don't think there's anything else to say! Toodles, for now (lol)! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	17. Chapter 17: On Your Mind III

**A/N: Hello, folks! I have to apologize, I kind of forgot about** _ **Memories**_ … **I don't know why I forgot, but thanks to RayofSunny, I remembered! Now, I believe I still have the idea I wanted to use for Marv's PoV. If not, then this will suck! XD (Make sense out of that! Lol.) Anyway, I guess we should go now!**

 **Chapter 17: On Your Mind III (Still literally me right now…)**

 **Marv's PoV:**

It's been a few days, since I heard from Kate. I'm starting to wonder if I'd ever hear from her again. I'm beginning to fear that Peter found out about us, and cut off all ties Kate and I had with each other.

I keep playing with the fried egg on my plate, thinking and worrying about Kate. Harry's noticed the way I've been acting for the past few days, but hasn't said anything. I was hoping he wouldn't. I'm wrong, when he enters the kitchen and looks at me, with disapproval.

"What are you so mopey about, Marv?" he asks, making his way to the fridge. It never fails… He's always going to the fridge.

"Oh, nothing…"

"You're not still depressed about Kate, are you?"

"Well, kinda…"

"Come on, Marv," Harry starts, pulling something out of the fridge. It's his leftover iced coffee from this morning. "The woman is married. You can't screw around with a married woman!"

"I know, I know," I raise my hand, almost in a manner of trying to shut him up. "It just sucks, when you find someone who's perfect, only to find out you can't have them…" I sip my coffee, not even wanting to touch my egg.

"Believe me, Marv, I know how you feel," Harry places his hand on my back.

I look up at him, questioningly. "Why? Have you ever loved someone you couldn't have?"

"I sure have, Marv," I narrow my eyes, because I'm curious as to where he's going with this. He sits on the stool at the end of the table, with his hand still placed on my back. "Rebecca Josie… A pretty blonde girl, with freckles. She had the most beautiful smile that a guy could love."

"Rebecca Josie? I don't remember that name… Was this in high school? I met you in college, so that could explain why I've never heard of her,"

"Of course you've never heard of her, Marv. You weren't even born yet, when I met her,"

I look at Harry, even more confused. Harry and I met in college, despite how Harry is a good ten years older than me. The only reason why he went to college so late, was because he dropped out of high school.

He never saw the need for an education, until he was stuck living at home with his Mother. He decided, after working minimum-wage job after minimum-wage job, that he needed something different.

That's when he decided to go to college to be a business owner. Harry had the desire to own a casino in Vegas, but he just never got to living there. He's obviously not living with his Mother now, but he's still unemployed… College was either a waste of time or Harry's current life is. Either way, Harry would've made it big as a casino owner.

"Wait… I wasn't even born yet? How long ago was this?"

"It was the fourth grade, Marv," I literally facepalm (ha, pre-modern terms) and sigh, once I hear that from Harry.

"Harry, this is more serious than that,"

"I don't see how," Harry slightly lifts his drink, before sipping on the straw. "After all, this woman is unavailable. That means you need to find someone else and move on, Marv. Don't destroy a marriage, because of your own selfish needs."

That's when Harry gets up from the stool and leaves the room. I'm left here, in the kitchen, baffled. It's not hard to believe that Harry would compare my current feelings to some girl he crushed on in the fourth grade, but it's unbelievable that Harry is still trying to give me relationship advice.

I don't think I can take his relationship advice seriously, though. After all, I know I'm not done with Kate. I stand up from my stool and make my way to the van. I know Kate said she would call me, but it's been too long. I have to know how she is and what's going on…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! Well, that took a different turn than I was expecting… Hopefully, we'll get to the idea I was planning in the next Marv's PoV. Next time, it's going to be Kevin's PoV! Don't worry, we'll get to the better part of the story, where Kevin comes into the picture. Just give me some time! Adios, folks! XD**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	18. Chapter 18: An Unexpected Run-in

**A/N: Hello again, folks! I thought, since I hadn't updated until last night (due to forgetting about this story), I thought I'd update again! Thanks to GIJoeFan985, I believe I got an idea, because I was kind of lost with this chapter… Anyway, I think I should stop talking, and get to work!**

 **PS: I feel like the most relatable having-a-crush songs are coming on the radio… Life is just screwing with my emotions. It sucks having a crush on a guy you can never have!**

 **Chapter 18: An Unexpected Run-in**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I make my way into the fog, away from Marv's house. I keep looking behind me, out of fear I'm being followed. I start becoming numb all over, because I'm scared of going back to Marv's. I'm scared of the unknown ahead of me. I continue running into the fog, and it doesn't dissipate. The road seems to be never-ending, and my fear is growing.

After running for a few minutes, I start to slow down. My chest is starting to feel heavy, because I can only run in the cold for so long. The fog doesn't seem to be letting up, and nobody has driven passed me yet. I'm starting to wonder if I'll ever see anybody. I'm starting to lose hope…

I stop to take a bit of a breather. I bend over and place my hands on my knees. I try catching my breath, but, even when I finally do, it's going to run short again. That can't keep happening, if I want to continue running. I stand here, on the side of the road, on this cold November morning. I try thinking what I want to do. My only hope is to continue doing what I'm doing, and hope nothing hurts me.

I hear something beside me. It sounds like the rustling of bushes. Since I'm feeling tense, I look to my left, only to see nothing. The fog is as thick as pea soup. I stay frozen still, because that's all I think to do right now. I start thinking that it was only my imagination, when I hear the sound again. This time, I think it's closer to me.

I stand straighter, tensing up. My first thought, is that it's Marv, coming after me. I start backing away, when I continue hearing the sound coming closer to me. Right now would be the perfect time to have someone drive by. I start heavily breathing, fearful of what it is that's coming out of the bushes, swamp, or whatever it is at the side of the road. Honestly, I can't tell with this thick fog…

Maybe this was a mistake… I should've stayed at Marv's. Besides slapping me, he hasn't hurt me. Though, he may not be showing his true psychopathic nature yet. If he's spent as much time with Harry as they said, I'm sure some of Harry would've rubbed off onto him. I don't know if I should take my chances with whatever is in the ditch right now, or if I should just go back to Marv's…

The next thing I know, something black jumps out of the ditch. I don't take any time to see what it is; I just run for my life, in the direction of Marv's house. While running, I start screaming. Though, I know if I want to make it back to Marv's alive, I should save my breath. I'm too scared to look behind me. I'm imagining Harry with a knife, chasing after me right now. Even though I didn't get a good glimpse at whatever it is, it was big enough to be Harry.

I'm starting to wonder if I should look behind me, just in case I'm not being chased; and that it's all my imagination. I don't hear any footsteps behind me. That's probably because my footsteps are so loud right now, I can't hear anything but my own. Knowing I'll regret it, and feeling tense, with one eye open, I look behind me, to see who or _what_ is following me.

My heart turns cold, when I find that it's a _bear_ , following me. My eyes widen, as I start screaming again. I remember my parents telling me that, in the rare chance that I ever run into a bear, to play dead. It may be too late for that now. I think my best shot, is just to continue running towards Marv's, and hope for the best.

The next thing I know, I trip over something, which causes me to land on the ground. I immediately flip over, too scared to move, with the oncoming bear. I think this is the only chance I have to play dead. I'm trembling, and breathing heavier and faster, as I feel my heart pounding in my chest.

The next thing I know, I hear a gunshot, which causes me to jump. The bear, which is only a few feet away from me, at this point, rears up in the air on its hind legs. It lets out a loud growl, until another shot is fired. Once that happens, it lands on all four legs again. It starts to turn around to go back the way it came, but it still lets out a few quieter growls, while looking back at me.

I'm still trembling, my heart is racing, and my breathing is unable to ease itself. I start to feel faint, as I realize the danger is over. That's when I fully collapse to the ground, once I lose consciousness…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D Wow. That was a longer chapter than usual! I knew it was going to be a little longer, because of the idea GIJoeFan985 gave me, but then, I decided to turn his idea into something a little more interesting. Who was firing that gun? Where's Kevin going to be, once he wakes up? When is he going to realize he's going to be at Marv's for the next four years? I guess we'll find that out, soon enough! XD Next time, whenever I get to updating again, is going to be about Kate and Marv! What will happen then? Well, I guess we'll just have to see! For now, adios! :D (I say that a lot, don't I?)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	19. Chapter 19: The Break-Off

**A/N: Hello again, folks! It's been over a week, since I've updated! So, sorry about that! If I remember my idea correctly, I know what's going to happen in Marv's PoV. I guess writing it, is going to be the only way to find out what's truly going to happen. Let's go! :D**

 **Chapter 19: The Break-Off**

 **Marv's PoV:**

Once I'm in the van, I dial Kate's cellphone number, hoping she'll answer. As I sit and wait, I feel jittery; I clench my teeth and tap my fingers on the bottom of the steering wheel. After a few agonizing seconds of waiting, I hear a wonderful voice answer, " _Hello?"_

"Hello. Kate?"

" _Marv…"_ She seems almost shocked that I called her. " _What are you doing, calling me? I told you, I'd let you know what happened,"_

"I know, but I was becoming worried that Peter may have found out about us,"

" _And, you think calling me was the best way to remedy your fear?"_

"Well, yeah…"

" _Marv, as much as I like seeing you, you know what would happen to my marriage, if Peter found out,"_

"I know, and I'd hate for that to happen…"

" _Then, why do you keep bugging me about this?"_

I feel disheartened, when I realize I'm being a bother to Kate. "I didn't mean to bother you, Kate… I guess I just don't know how to control myself in situations, like these,"

" _I know, Marv, but you have to find somebody else to love… Somebody_ single _. I shouldn't have to be telling you this,"_

"You shouldn't have to be telling me this?" I question. "Kate, I'm not a child, you know. And, correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm sure you feel the same way about me, don't you?"

" _Of course I do, but…"_

"See?! I knew it!"

" _But, Marv, I love Peter… He's the one I married,"_

"Your marriage must be pretty dull, then, if you love me now, too," There's an awkward silence on the opposite end, as I think through what I just said.

" _Marv… How could you say such a thing?"_ _Kate_ is the one, who now seems disheartened on the opposite end.

"I'm sorry, Kate… I didn't mean it,"

" _I'm sure you didn't!"_ Her temper seems to be rising a little. " _But, you still said it. Peter and I are happily married, thank you very much! Now, I'd appreciate it, if you didn't call, anymore. Please! I'm begging you, Marv! Don't let me lose what I have with Peter,"_

She's practically begging me, and I'm now starting to feel guilty. I look around, feeling nervous, wondering what to do. I love Kate, so I want to keep seeing her and talking to her. Though, if I truly love her, I need to respect her wishes.

"But, Kate…"

" _Goodbye, Marv,"_

"I just wanted to meet with you…" Before I can finish, I hear a _click_ on the other end. My heart falters, because I'm pretty sure I just lost Kate for good.

I hang up the van's phone. I just sit and stare at it for a few moments, thinking about the very few memories I've had with Kate. Even though they were very few, they were still good ones.

I really thought something would work out between Kate and I, despite how she's married. That night she gave me her number, I really thought she was interested… I guess she is, but Peter means more to her. That's understandable, but I still love her.

I guess I should head inside, and tell Harry that I've truly broken it off with Kate; even though it was against my better judgment. I leave the van and make my way toward the house, feeling the chill in the air.

Once I make it inside, I hear Harry holler, "Marv! Is that you?!"

"Yes, Harry!" I'm feeling a little nervous with telling Harry, but I guess I don't have to worry about him constantly bugging me about committing adultery.

Harry soon starts trotting down the stairs, while asking, "What were you doing?"

"I… I broke it off with Kate,"

Harry looks confused. "I thought you did, already?" He's becoming a little suspicious.

That's what Harry thought, even though I lied to him. "She really doesn't want to see me, anymore… I thought I'd try one more time, but she really doesn't, Harry,"

"It's hard to believe you, when, more than once, you've told me you've broken it off with her,"

Harry starts to head toward the kitchen, and is most-likely aiming for the fridge. I stand in the main room, because I can't be bothered following Harry. Sure enough, he grabs something out of the fridge. I can't tell what it is, until he turns around. Once he does, the item comes into view: it's a bottle of iced tea. This guy never stops drinking…

"I know, but she's really concerned about her marriage, Harry,"

"She has every right to be!" he exasperates, before turning the lid on his bottle of iced tea.

"I just don't know what to do…" I'm feeling depressed. I know Harry is the last person to give helpful, brotherly advice, but he's the only person I have right now.

"Then, let her go," Harry tells me, ready to head upstairs. "You'll find somebody else… Somebody, who's _single_."

With those last words, Harry starts up the stairs. I'm left here, wondering if it's even possible for me to find a relationship with a single woman. Kate is one in a million, and she's unfortunately married. Remembering my fried egg, I head back into the kitchen. Little do I know, that this isn't the end of my contact with Kate…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! Well, that was longer than I expected! This chapter kind of went the way I expected, but it also mostly didn't… I don't know. The chapter basically wrote itself! XD How do you think Marv will see Kate again? How is that going to go with Harry? I have no idea when I'll be updating next, but it's going to be for Kevin's PoV. With what happened last chapter, I think I know what's going to happen next for that one! I know, sometimes I make very little sense… My mind can be a clusterfuck, sometimes. Anyway, that's enough of me babbling… So, I bid you adieu! XD**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	20. Chapter 20: Early Morning Ideas II

**A/N: Hello again, folks! Long time, no see! Well, it's been about a week, anyway… Damn, I've been dealing with one heck of a cold, lately! But, since I have the time tonight, I thought I'd post a chapter. I don't know how long it's going to be, but I guess we'll figure it out! Is there anything else for me to say? I don't think so… So, let's go! :D**

 **Chapter 20: Early Morning Ideas II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up, and I'm soon able to recognize my surroundings. I seem to be back in Marv's room. Wait… Am I back in it, or did I never leave, in the first place? "Hey," I hear a familiar voice, and I look over to the doorway, to see where it's coming from. I'm not too surprised that it's Marv. After all, this _is_ his room.

"Marv…" is all I'm able to say.

"How are you feeling?" He further enters the room. "You had quite a scare with that bear," (Ha, that rhymes.)

"Oh. So, it wasn't just a dream…"

"You're not hurt, are you?" He comes closer to the bed. I don't feel any pain, except for a slight headache I just noticed.

"I have a slight headache," I go to reach for my forehead, only to realize my left wrist is cuffed to the headboard of the bed. I look at Marv, showing the concern I'm feeling. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, buddy," Marv sits at the end of the bed. "But, twice now, you've tried to leave, and I know I can't trust you, anymore."

" _Anymore_? So what, you're just gonna keep me hooked up to the bed?"

"No, I don't know… I don't _want_ to, but I don't know what else to do,"

"Well, I know what you can do! You can let me go back home! You're supposed to be my Father! This is considered child abuse, you know!" I shout.

"I know, I know… I just don't know what to do," I can tell Marv is feeling anxious. He doesn't want to lose me, but he can't keep me hooked up here forever!

"You can let me go back home, Marv," I practically plead.

"No," He shakes his head. "You've lived with your Mom and Peter for nine years, it's time _I_ had some time now with you, too."

"Come on, Marv… I'm sure you could work out something with Mom and Dad, so that you could see me,"

"No, not after this. And, don't call him 'Dad'. _I'm_ your Dad!" Marv points to himself. He's not mad; he's more so disappointed.

"You could've done something, Marv, to make visitation rights possible with Mom and D… Peter, Marv,"

"I know, but I acted out of haste… I had to get you away from Harry, because he's nothing but trouble,"

"You can't keep me in here forever, Marv,"

"I know, I know…" Marv fiddles with his hands, trying to think of something. He knows I'm right, but he doesn't want to admit it. An idea seems to come to his mind, because he suddenly stands up and snaps his fingers. "Hey, wait a minute! I've got an idea!" I become anxiously excited at his sudden idea and enthusiasm. "Why don't we go out for a drive somewhere? Surely, we'll think of something, while we're out and about,"

"Really? You wanna go out?" I'm happy to go out, but I'm more so expressing my confusion to him.

"Sure. Why not?" He shrugs. "It's November 1st, and it's going to be looking pretty gloomy out there. I don't know about you, but I like mornings like this,"

"Umm… Sure, I suppose?" There's question in my voice, only because I seem uncertain about Marv's sudden desire to go out.

"Great! And, don't look so upset. You're gonna love going out!" Marv reaches over me and releases my hand from the cuff. I'm feeling nervous… In fact, I have the sudden urgency to strangle him, but, by the time I think to do it, he's already finished releasing me. I just look up at him, with thoughts racing through my mind. I'm feeling concerned. "Come on, let's go! I'll buy you breakfast!"

Marv seems overly excited, all of a sudden. I thought he'd be pissed at me, despite how he saved me from the bear. Surprisingly, I'm OK after that predicament earlier. Though, as I get up from the bed to follow Marv out of the room, I begin to form a bad feeling about this…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! I know it's not the longest chapter in the World, but hey, it's better than nothing. ;) What do you think will happen in the next Kevin's PoV? Well, you probably won't find out for awhile, because I have Marv's PoV next! I'm still trying to brainstorm what I'm doing for that one next, too… It was so much easier keeping my ideas together, when I wrote practically every night. But, it's also so much easier updating this about once a week. It gives me time to do other things, and I don't get so stressed out about it. Though, I hope I finish this in time, before my July 1st cutoff… I guess we'll cross that bridge, when we get there. :) For now, I bid you adieu! :P**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	21. Chapter 21: One Month Later

**A/N: Hello again, folks! I'm sorry for the delay… It's been hard catching up on stuff, including this story! So, I hope this chapter is worthwhile (I'm not sure how long it'll be)! I owe this to RayofSunny, because I kept putting this off. Anyway, I guess we should get going! :)**

 **Chapter 21: One Month Later**

 **Marv's PoV:**

It's been about a month, since I've seen Kate. Despite how I didn't think I could live without her at first, life has become pretty normal again. Of course, Kate is at the back of my mind. She only really seems to come forward, when I have some quiet time to myself, or when I'm about to fall asleep at night. Harry hasn't been much help, but, then again, I haven't been going to him for help… I know how useless he is with advice.

Today is different, though… Today, I can't seem to stop thinking about Kate. She's almost like a drug… I'm going on withdrawal. I thought I was going to be OK, but something's pulling me to her… I can almost feel her presence, and I think I know where she is. Why is this happening? Why do I seem to have a connection with this woman? Does she feel this way about me, too?

"Harry, I'll be right back!" I holler up, from the bottom of the stairs. I grab the van keys, in the process. "I'm just going out for a drive!"

I wait for a reply, but instead, I hear the sound of footsteps. I finally hear Harry say, from the top of the stairs, "What do you mean, you're going out for a drive? You haven't really gone anywhere in almost a month! Now, you're suddenly wanting to go out? What's going on with you, Marv?"

"Can't a guy just wanna get out of the house for a bit? You know Kate hasn't been bothering me. _Have_ I been depressed, lately?"

"Well, no, but…" Harry can't seem to think of a reply. "You're gonna waste gas, going out on these drives of yours!"

"I'm only gonna be gone for a little while, Harry. You're making it sound like I'm going to China…" I walk away from the bottom of the stairs, toward the main door. I start to leave the house, waiting for Harry to retort, but he doesn't. I just shrug and go about my business…

…

I drive to the coffee shop Kate and I always met up at. I pull into the parking lot, feeling that special tug (ha, _That Special Tug_ is the name of a _Two and a Half Men_ episode) I've been feeling this whole time. It's only been getting stronger on my way here. Kate has to be here… I know she is.

As soon as I park, I sit in the van for a minute and wonder if what I'm doing is really wise. The woman told me to stay away from her. But, why do I feel like I need to be here right now, after not feeling this way for almost a month? I decide to do what I came here to do, and step out of the vehicle. Who knows how this is going to go down?

As soon as I step out of the van, I close the door. Afterwards, my stomach tells me to turn around. The nervousness sets in, as I do so. I become face-to-face with someone I thought I'd never see again…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks, guys! I'm sorry it's so short, but that's all I have time for tonight. Who do you think Marv's met face-to-face with? :o Do I need to ask this? Am I going to throw a plot twist your way? ;) Who knows what's going to happen? I'm not sure when the next time I'll be able to update will be, but it'll be Kevin's PoV next time! I have something planned for that! ;) Anyway, I'll see you guys next time! Hopefully, you don't have to wait almost two weeks for an update! Ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	22. Chapter 22: Early Morning Ideas III

**A/N: Hello again! I hope you guys don't hate me… I'm sorry for not updating for almost two weeks, but things have been really busy! Since it's Spring in my town, things will be picking back up, and I'll be working more hours soon. Hopefully, I'll be able to keep up with this story and everything else I have going on. For now, let's go! :)**

 **Chapter 22: Early Morning Ideas III**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

For some reason, it feels nice being in a car. I guess I thought I'd never be in a car again… Though, despite the joy I'm feeling, I'm also feeling kind of nervous. I don't know why… I guess it's because I sense something. Is something bad going to happen to Marv and I? I look over at him, with the nervousness I'm feeling. He's looking quite happy.

"Isn't it great to get out this time of morning, buddy? It's not too often I'm able to get out and enjoy a cool Fall morning,"

"Where are we going?" He glances over at me and notices the nervousness I'm showing. The nervousness is actually overtaking my feeling of joy of being in a car.

"It's nowhere you should be concerned about. Don't be so scared,"

"How can I not be?" The discomfort in my voice is rising. "You handcuffed me to a bed this morning!"

"I didn't know what to do at the time, OK?" Marv glances at me, looking a little concerned. "You running off more than once in the short time you've been with me has raised some red flags,"

"Well, what else am I supposed to do? I'm not gonna automatically give in to being your son. My Father, Peter, has been my Father for nine years, and that's not gonna change!" Marv looks a little hurt at those words. Does he actually think I'd give in to being his son, after nine years of Peter being my Father?

"Of course I didn't expect you to believe it right away, but you will, eventually," Marv rubs my head, causing me to freeze. "It just takes a little time, is all, right?"

"I guess…"

"Don't look so sad. We're going somewhere you'll like, trust me," Hearing the words "trust me" coming out of Marv's mouth, doesn't exactly place trust in me, automatically. In fact, I have even _less_ reason to trust him, since he _is_ a criminal…

" _Trust_ you? You're really expecting me to _trust_ you?"

"Yes…" Marv pauses. "Trust me," I roll my eyes, because hearing those words coming out of Marv's mouth again, has kind of irked me, already.

In the distance, I can see a fast food place up ahead—an A&W, in fact. I haven't been to A&W in awhile. I've always liked their onion rings… I have a slight feeling that's where we're going, but it doesn't shake off the nervousness I'm feeling, though.

"Is this where we're going?" I ask, pointing to the fast food joint.

"As a matter of fact, it is," Marv smiles. "You're smart," Marv pats me on the shoulder, which I don't like any better than the first time he touched me. Is this what I'm going to have to deal with? A touchy Father? My Father, Peter, has never been this touchy. We pull into the A&W parking lot and proceed to the drive-thru. Now that I think about it, I've never been to an A&W opened this early in the morning. That's when I notice on the sign: " _Open 24 hours"_. "Alright, kiddo. What do you want?" Marv rolls down the window, as he pulls up to the speaker box.

"I guess I'll have the breakfast sandwich, with a side hashbrown,"

"Do you want anything to drink with that?"

I've always liked their ginger ale, but I'm in the mood for something else this morning. "I guess I'll get a chocolate milk with that,"

"Sure thing, buddy," Marv pulls right up to the speaker box. My nervousness hasn't died down any. Why are we going out for breakfast, anyway? What's the catch?

" _Good morning. How can I help you?"_ the female voice on the speaker asks.

"Hi! Could I get a breakfast sandwich and a hashbrown please, with a chocolate milk…"

" _What kind of breakfast sandwich do you want?"_

"Uh…" Marv turns to me.

"Bacon," I simply say.

Marv faces the speaker box again. "Bacon please,"

" _Anything else?"_ the A&W worker asks.

"I'll get another breakfast sandwich, but with sausage please. No hashbrown. Oh! And, a medium coffee, with two milk and one sugar please,"

" _Would that be all?"_

"Yes,"

" _Your total is $3.50, and I'll see you at the window,"_

Marv pulls up to the window. The idea has formed in my mind to somehow get one of the A&W employees to notice I'm an abducted child. I don't know if I should, though… Then again, I don't know, if I don't try.

Once we're up to the window, Marv hands over the exact change to the worker. Our food is ready almost instantly, as she hands it over to Marv. As Marv is about to pull away, and the fast food window is about to close, I take this chance to shout out, "Help!"

A startled look appears on the worker's face. A look of terror appears on Marv's. My eyes widen, and my stomach drops, as I realize I'm in trouble. That's when Marv immediately zooms out of the drive-thru, and speeds out of the A&W parking lot, in general…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! Well, we ended that suspensefully, didn't we? I have an idea, but it seems as though I'm going to get to it differently than I originally planned. Though, that's all part of writing, right? The characters tell the story more than the actual writer does… Anyway, what do you think will happen next? Is Kevin going to get in trouble? Will the A &W worker call the police? Will the food get eaten? We have all of these important questions, and no really good answer for them yet! :o Admittedly, I have no idea when I'll be able to update again… Though, we won't find out for awhile, what's going to happen with Kevin, since it's Marv's PoV next! Hopefully, I'll find some time this weekend. For now, ciao! :)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	23. Chapter 23: An Unexpected Run-in II

**A/N: Hi, guys! I'm so sorry for the delay, but, like I said before, life has been busier for me. I really wish I could update every night, like I used to… I'm terrible for remembering to write down my ideas for this story, too! Me and my damn memory… Anyway, I'm sure you're all wondering what's going to happen in this chapter, since it's going to be Marv and Kate's part of the story. So, I guess that means we should get going now! XD**

 **PS: Thrillergirl, I saw your reply, and I intend to get back to you! I'm just sitting on it for awhile to see how I'm going to reply! :)**

 **Chapter 23: An Unexpected Run-in II**

 **Marv's PoV:**

When I'm face-to-face with this person, my eyes go wide, and my heart drops. "Kate…" her name escapes from my lips.

"Marv…" she says, almost disappointedly. It's almost like she's afraid to say what she's about to say. "I'm so sorry I hurt you,"

"What's happening? I thought you couldn't talk to me, anymore?"

"I know… I thought that, too, but this past month has been killing me," she says, almost pleadingly.

"You're not the only one," I speak truthfully, while slightly shrugging.

Kate looks down at the ground, when she speaks, "I don't know what it is about you, but I feel some sort of connection, when I'm with you. I felt it, when I first met and married Peter. But, that feeling isn't as strong, anymore… It's almost like I'm looking for something new in my life, because I'm tired of the old life," My hopes begin to rise, when I feel like Kate will leave Peter for me. It's a bad thing to hope for, but I can't help it… "Though, it's not as easy as it sounds. I still love Peter, and I want to stay with him; especially for the kids, but… I'm missing something in my life, Marv. I think that missing something is… you."

"So, what are you saying? You're going to go through with cheating on Peter with me? I mean, as much as I love you—yes, I do love you, Kate—I'm not sure if I can do that," As much as I want to be with Kate, once I realize this is what she wants, my conscience kicks in.

"I don't think I'm gonna cheat on Peter with you…" I look at Kate, confused.

"Well, what is it that you want, then?"

"I want to be with you, as a friend," Kate finally looks up at me. "If I can't have you as a romantic partner, then we at least can be friends. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"Well, no, but…" Kate walks up to me and throws her arms around me.

"I'm so glad we figured this out, Marv. We're just going to have to keep our feelings in check, and just remains friends, OK? How does that sound?" (Haha. Marv's been friendzoned… Kinda.)

"Does Peter know about this?" I ask, while her hands are still around me.

Kate pulls away from me, looking worried. Though, she shrugs off her worry, by replying, "No, I'll tell him later. Like I said, no secrets. If we're not romantic partners, then we can be friends, and I won't have to hide anything from Peter, anymore. I can keep my marriage, and let my kids be happy, too. See? It all worked out! And, I thought we couldn't be friends…"

Something about this seems oddly suspicious… Why does Kate suddenly want to stay friends with me, despite her confessed romantic feelings for me? I don't know, but something doesn't seem right…

"Come on," Kate takes me by the hand. This is what male and female friends do? Hold each other's hands? I don't know… I've never really had a female friend. "Let's go inside. We'll get a drink together. Don't worry, Peter's at work, and I have the day off."

Kate practically pulls me inside. The only thing I'm able to do, is wonder how I'm going to be able to handle being friends with this woman, despite our obvious romantic feelings for each other…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! Wow. I kind of expected the chapter to go something like this, but, at the same time, some different things happened than expected… I think I know what'll happen with the next Marv and Kate's part, but next time, will be Kevin's PoV! What do you think will happen next? Well, that's for** _ **me**_ **to know, and for** _ **you**_ **to find out (unless you want to shoot out some guesses)! ;) Otherwise, take care, everyone! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	24. Chapter 24: The Tense Drive

**A/N: Hello again, folks! I think it's been awhile… It's been almost two weeks, since I've updated! Did you miss me? I'm so sorry about the delay, but it's always so busy for me! I'm almost glad I haven't committed to writing a chapter every night… Well, now that we're on Kevin's PoV, what do you think will happen? It's been so long, since I wrote the last one, but I know what I want to do! Well, enough of me babbling… Let's go! XD**

 **PS: Thrillergirl, I'm sorry I haven't replied! I was sitting on it, waiting for a good time, and then, I forgot… Though, one thing I will say, is that I promise this story will lead to something! This chapter may not say much about it, but this story will turn around, eventually!**

 **Chapter 24: The Tense Drive**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Marv speeds out of the A&W parking lot, onto the road. I'm terrified, as I feel like I now blew my chance of living. I feel like I'm going to die now… My heart is pounding, as I stare at Marv, wide-eyed. He stares intently at the road, as he speeds. Though, within about a minute, he decides to slow down. I guess because of the oncoming traffic?

I'm still terrified, but I breathe out, because I feel like Marv isn't going to kill me, anymore. I don't know why I think that, but I guess it's because Marv was more threatening, when he was speeding.

I don't know why, but I try to say something, "Marv?"

"Shut up,"

I can tell Marv is pissed, but his words of silencing me don't seem very threatening. I guess because it's coming from Marv? I feel like if this was Harry right now, I'd already be dead…

"I'm sorry…" I let slip from my lips, before I decide to stare out my window, feeling tense, all over again.

"I said, shut up,"

Again, Marv is trying to be threatening, but he's not doing a very good job at it. I don't think I should push my luck, by talking any further. The rest of the drive is tense, as we continue to drive further out of town. The tightness in my chest and the pit in my stomach worsen, as we leave town…

…

It seems like it's been forever, since we left town, but, in reality, it's only been five minutes. I hate awkward silence, let alone tense silence, during a drive. If we're not talking, then I at least like music. There isn't even that…

The silence is driving my anxiety crazy, as I fear I'll be murdered. Marv is probably driving me to a secluded place to do so… I decide not to cause any more trouble, though, if I know what's good for me. I'm just going to have to wait to see what happens… Who knows? Maybe Marv won't try to kill me in a secluded area…

…

After driving straight down the highway for the past ten minutes, Marv finally decides to turn off on a side road. This makes my nervousness become all the more wild, because backroads are _even more_ secluded. Usually, there isn't anyone around, and that's where people end up murdered!

I haven't looked at Marv, since the last time he told me to shut up. I've only glanced at the clock a few times. Other than that, my eyes have been staring out the window. I'm glad I am looking out the window, because it may be my last time, seeing the outside World…

Once I finally look at Marv, I notice his facial expression hasn't seemed to change, since the last time I looked at him. I know he's focused on going to wherever we're going to. I have a feeling he knows exactly where he's going…

The only thing I can do, is sit and stare at the window again. In fact, I've been so afraid of what Marv's going to do, I've forgotten about the food he bought. He hasn't touched his, either, since he's so focused on being mad at me! I'm wondering if this breakfast sandwich will be the last meal I'll ever eat, if I even get to eating it, at all…

…

We drive for another five or so minutes down this long, seemingly endless backroad, until we come upon, what appears to be, a lake. It's kind of hard to tell, since this dead end is covered in fog. My nerves become too much, I gulp with fear.

We finally park at the end of the road, facing the lake. Now that we're closer, I can tell it's a lake. My heart begins pouding a mile a minute again. The tightness and knots in my stomach and chest begin to worsen. This is it… This is how I die.

"Eat your sandwich," Marv breaks the silence, once he parks the car.

"What?" I don't know what else to say, besides that.

"I said, eat your sandwich,"

Marv grabs his paper bag of food. He's preparing to eat his sandwich. I am hungry, so I guess I'll eat what's possibly my last meal. I open the paper bag sitting on my lap. Though, as I'm doing so, my hands are trembling the whole time.

"What's wrong, kid?" Marv asks, munching on his first few bites of his breakfast sandwich.

"It's nothing…"

Shakily, I grab my breakfast out of the bag and start eating. Despite my hunger, fear is making my stomach upset, too. I have mixed feelings in my stomach right now… My hands are still shaking, as I hold my sandwich. I stare out the window, not knowing whether or not I want to make eye-contact with Marv.

"How's yours? Mine's OK," Marv is surprisingly making decent conversation with me. I look at him, feeling surprised. What's this leading up to?

"Yeah, I suppose it's fine…" I lower my head. I don't know if I should ask this, but I do, anyway, "Why are we here?" I look back up at Marv.

"There's always something about the morning mist that I enjoy. Part of me wishes I was a morning person more often…" I'm not sure what to say, so I decide to let Marv continue. "Especially on a lake. The mist hovering above a lake in the early morning is just beautiful, yet eerie, isn't it?" Marv finally looks at me.

"Yeah, I suppose…" I look down again, because I'm still feeling terrified. What's this leading up to? "I'm not really a morning person, either," I try to be as conversational as possible.

"What's the matter?"

That's twice now he's asked me that, and I hate it… I don't want to have to explain my feelings to him, especially after what happened in the drive-thru. As terrified as I have been with the idea of Marv killing me, I haven't felt the need to cry, like I do now.

"I… I just feel like you're mad at me, and I'm sorry,"

"You know, when you called for help back in the drive-thru, adrenaline and anger flowed through me so fast, I felt like I could've shot you right then and there. But, what good would it have done? That poor employee would've saw that, and I would've been in trouble so fast," My fear is starting to wean off a little bit, but I'm still not entirely convinced that Marv didn't bring me out here to kill me.

I look up at Marv again and ask, with tears behind my eyes, "So, why _are_ we out here, then?"

"I thought this would be a better place,"

Just then, I see Marv pull out a gun I didn't know he had, until now. My eyes widen, my stomach turns, my chest tightens, and my heart pounds a mile a minute again, because I know now this is the end for me…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, guys! Wow. I did a long(er) chapter! :o I hope this makes up for the (unintentional) silence I've been giving you guys for just over two weeks! I left you on a cliffy, but I promised Thrillergirl it'll work out, in the end! Well, hopefully, the next time I update, it won't be two weeks from now… Though, it'll be Marv and Kate's PoV next! ;) What do you think will happen there? Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see… For now, ciao! :o**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	25. Chapter 25: A Few Weeks Later

**A/N: Hi, folks! We meet again, do we? (Lol. Old story name…) I know I said last time, that I was hoping not to wait two weeks to update, but, here we are, two weeks later! It's weird, updating on a Monday night, but that's only because I wasn't as busy today, and am able to catch up with some things tonight. Anyway, since you're all waiting for the next chapter, I guess we should get started! Let's go! :D**

 **Chapter 25: A Few Weeks Later**

 **Marv's PoV:**

It's been a few weeks, since Kate decided to "only be friends with me". So far, it's been the same routine: every other day or so, Kate and I meet up at Coffee Time for a drink. We always talk, whether it's about her kids or what's happening with Harry.

We don't even bring up Peter, because of the awkwardness it would bring to the conversation. I know Kate feels the same way I do, about pretending Peter doesn't exist for about an hour. That way, we can have our friendly relationship, without worrying about betraying him.

During this time, Harry, as far as I know, hasn't noticed what I've been doing. I guess me pretending I'm depressed about having to say "goodbye" to Kate has helped the situation… I've also been telling him that I go out for drives to help clear my mind.

One morning that I'm ready to meet up with Kate, I receive a call from her. It's not unusual, because she usually calls, telling me if she can't make it or if there's a change to our plans. But, not this morning… I'm out in the van, ready to leave for the coffee shop, when the phone rings. Knowing it's Kate, I pick it up.

"Hello?"

" _Uh, hi, Marv…"_ I sense something different in Kate's voice. I'm not sure if anything's wrong, but I know she needs to tell me something.

"Hi, Kate," I reply. "Uh… Is something wrong?"

" _We're going to meet at the Coffee Time, but I just wanted to say: There's something I've been meaning to tell you…"_ I start to become nervous; my stomach drops, and a lump forms in my throat.

"What do you mean? Like what?"

" _Just meet me at the coffee shop, and I'll tell you there. I just wanted to prepare you, so that I didn't have to drop a bomb on you,"_

"Well, you kinda are, anyway…"

" _I haven't told you yet, have I?"_

"Well, no, but…"

" _Well then, meet me at the Coffee Time. I'll tell you there. Don't worry, it's not like I'm pregnant or anything!"_

She then hangs up. I look at the phone in my hand, wondering what Kate could possibly say to me. I don't think it's about Peter, but there could be a chance she's pregnant… I mean, why else would she say that?

I then put the van into gear and start to leave. As I begin pulling out of the driveway, I glance in my side mirror. I think I see a figure, standing in the window, but I don't think much of it. That's when I do a double take, and see that it's Harry, standing in the top bedroom window…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! My apologies that it's not the longest chapter in the World, but at least it's something, right? Anyway, what do you think will happen in the next Marv and Kate's PoV? It's going to be Marv and Kevin's PoV next! So, look forward to that! I really hope I can keep this story going in the same direction I've been planning all along… It's hard now, with not updating every day, like I used to. But, we'll see what happens! Anyway, I guess that means ciao, for now! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	26. Chapter 26: Ambivalence

**A/N: Hello again! Wow… I think it's been awhile. I'm sorry, guys, but life has been throwing things at me, lately. I'm not sure how many more chapters I'll be able to work on, before my July cut-off. It's times like these I wish I'd update every night, like I did before… Though, I guess we'll just have to do what we can, with the time we have left! Also, for those of you unaware/forgetting, July is my cut-off, because people generally don't read** _ **Home Alone**_ **in the Summer. So, I want to wait for the Christmasy time of year to happen again, for me to continue/write another** _ **Home Alone**_ **story! Anyway, enough of me babbling… Let's get this on a roll!**

 **Chapter 26: Ambivalence**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

While staring into the gun barrel, what else can I have running through my head, besides fear and the thoughts of my family? It isn't until a few moments later that I realize the gun beginning to shake. I decide to look up at Marv. His face expresses a look of sadness, disappointment, and fear, all mixed together.

"Marv… What are you doing?" I try to hold back the tears, as I talk.

"I… I don't know,"

He lowers the gun, with his hands still trembling. I realize now I'm leaning back against the door, as I'm also trembling. Marv looks like he's about to cry, I think because he almost murdered a child—his _son_ , in fact.

I'm afraid to ask, but I do, anyway, "Were you gonna shoot me? Is that why you brought me all the way out here?"

"I… I don't know," I don't think Marv quite knows what he wants to do or say. "You're my son. I want to love you, but… I don't know."

"You've said that about four times now," Marv looks at me. Surprisingly, he doesn't want to kill me after saying that. In fact, I didn't know I said it, until now.

"I know…"

"At least you know that," I slightly smile. I'm trying to lighten up the situation a bit, even though, on the inside, I'm terrified.

"I just don't know what's wrong with me, kid…" Marv shakes his head, looking down at the gun. "I'm all over the place. I've never kidnapped anybody before, let alone my own kid," Marv looks out his window, before looking back down at the gun.

"You didn't have to, you know,"

I'm trying to speak calmly to him. I've always been one to speak my mind, but, in this situation, I have to watch my tone. If Marv is as crazy as I think he is (and, sadly, I'm related to him), then I'm sure he won't be afraid to have me spit out gum through my forehead.

"I know, but you have to understand, Kevin, that I haven't had you for nine years. So, I think it's only fair I get some time with you,"

"But, you just tried to shoot me…" I'm not sure what to think and feel, anymore, because Marv is trying to express his love, but just a minute ago, I was looking down the barrel of a gun.

"I know, and I'm sorry… I was just angry, is all. And scared. Taking you to that drive-thru was a stupid thing to do, and I shouldn't have done it,"

"Well, I personally didn't mind," I look down at my lap, trying to think of a way to suck up to Marv. I look back up at him and say, "But, I'm sorry for shouting for help at that worker girl. She was probably scared."

"Yeah, she probably was," Marv nods, still looking down at the gun in his hands. "But, not as scared as me. And, I realize now that shooting you wouldn't get me anywhere. It would only cause more trouble. It's not like I _want_ to shoot you… I guess I just have a temper, is all, and was feeling trigger happy."

"So, you forgive me?" I'm still shaking, as I'm not sure if Marv is being serious or not. After all, what else am I supposed to think, when I just had a gun staring at me in the face?

"Yeah, I forgive you, kid," Marv puts his arm around me, which makes me a bit uncomfortable. It only lasts a few seconds, though, because he decides to put away his gun. He then turns to me and asks, "Are you finished with your meal?" I only nod. All of this fear has made me lose my appetite, anyway. "Alright. Let's go home." I become excited, because, when I hear the word "home", I think of my home back in Winnetka…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! Wow. I'm excited to see where this is going! Though, like I said in the beginning Author's Note, that depends on how far I get with this, before July comes… Anyway, I'm hopefully going to try and update a little sooner than this, but there are no guarantees. Work is picking back up, and I have other things to do, but I hope you guys will stick around for the next chapter! It'll be Marv and Kate's PoV next! I don't think there's really anything else for me to tell you guys… So, I guess this is ciao, for now (for not as long, hopefully)! :)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	27. Chapter 27: The News

**A/N: Hi, friends! You guys still remember me, right? I can't believe it's been since May that I've worked on this… I didn't mean to leave this for that long, but things happen. With the passing of my Grandfather, to having to deal with my job, as well as other things (including procrastination), it's made it hard to write. Though, I'll do the best I can with this chapter! After all, I didn't prepare myself to write for Marv and Kate's PoV… I could've sworn it was Kevin and Marv's PoV's next. So, I guess we'll see where this takes us! ;)**

 **Chapter 27: The News**

 **Marv's PoV:**

Surprised at the presence of Harry in the window, I place my foot on the gas and exit the driveway as fast as I can. As soon as I'm on the highway, I feel my heart beating faster than normal. I'm still scared what Harry's going to say or do, once he finds out I'm going to the coffee shop to see Kate again.

Harry's supposed to be my friend, but lately, he's been scaring me. He seems to be acting more than a usual concerned friend; I swear he's wanting to control me. As many times as I think I'm going to break it off with Kate, I'm always winding up back into some sort of relationship with her. I swear, we're going around in circles in this love triangle…

 _ **At the Coffee Shop…**_

Pulling into the Coffee Time parking lot, I see Kate anxiously waiting for me by her car. I'm not sure if she's excited or scared to tell me whatever news she wants to tell me. Pregnancy brings out nervousness _and_ excitement in people.

I pull into the parking space beside her. She's still anxiously bouncing on her toes, eager to tell me whatever she wants to tell me, as soon as I step out of the vehicle. I'm right, when, as soon as I open the van door, she's right up to me.

"Marv!" she says my name, worriedly and excitedly. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Umm… I'm glad, too," I reply, unsurely. "What did you need me for?"

"Don't worry, I'm not pregnant," She waves her hands in front of her, trying to dismiss the idea that she was pregnant. Though, I still have my doubts…

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure," she replies. "Peter and I haven't done anything, and you and I _really_ haven't done anything, so… I'm very sure I'm not pregnant."

"OK. So, what's the big emergency? I rushed over here, you know,"

"I need to meet Harry,"

"What?" I contort my face.

"You talk so much about the guy, I feel like I need to meet him, myself,"

"You talk about your kids so much, but I don't think it's right for me to meet them, don't you think?"

"True, but that's different,"

"How? Your kids are more likely to blab to Peter about us than Harry will,"

"Oh, are you so sure about that?" My gut drops.

Kate and I both look to see my Italian friend, strolling up to me in the parking lot. He's getting ready to smoke a cigar. It's not very often he has one, but he seems to be having them more, lately. I guess cigars help reduce his stress? I don't know, I don't smoke them.

"H-Harry…" I stutter, nervously. "H-How did you get here?"

"I spared a little money for a cab,"

"But, how did you get here so soon? I mean, you were literally two minutes behind me,"

"Let's just say I know a guy, OK?"

"Umm… Do I wanna know who this guy is?"

"No, you probably don't. He might kill ya," My eyes widen, as my stomach drops. "Nah, just kidding," Harry takes another puff of his cigar. "Anyway, since I thought you were coming here, I thought I'd take this chance to introduce myself to the lady. We only briefly met that night a couple months ago," Harry walks over to where Kate and I are. "Hey, it's nice to meet you." Harry and Kate shake hands.

"Nice to meet you, too. I've heard a lot about you,"

"Oh no, Marv," Harry looks at me, as if I committed a sin, with talking to Kate about him. "I hope you didn't tell her _everything_ about me. After all, some stuff is private, ya know?"

"Harry…" I just tilt my head at him, knowing he's joking.

"Don't worry, it was nothing but good words," Kate smiles that pretty smile of hers. "Though, Marv and I are kinda concerned about how you feel about us."

"Well, Mrs. McCallister, I have to say it to ya, I'm not a huge fan of this relationship, knowing you're married. I just don't think you should be sneaking around Mr. McCallister's back like this…"

"I know, but my marriage is so dull; I just need to spice it up with some excitement a little bit,"

"Why don't you have another kid? Those are always exciting," Harry says, casually puffing on his cigar.

"Harry…" I glare at him.

"Oh, no. I have four, which is enough for me. In fact, I was only planning on having three, but I ended up having twins, so…" Kate is still smiling, but I know the "kid" comment wasn't the best thing for Harry to say to her.

"Ohh, OK. I see. I was just trying to help, Mrs. McCallister. I just know kids can be real exciting, is all," Harry raises his cigar to her.

"Harry, could I speak to you for a moment please?"

"Yeah, sure," I look back at Kate, when Harry says, "We'll be right back in a minute, darling." We step away, hopefully far enough from Kate, so she hopefully won't hear.

"Harry, have you been drinking?"

"No. Why?" he answers, innocently.

"You're embarrassing, not only me, but the poor woman!"

" _Poor_? Heh. Yeah, I hardly think so…" Harry puffs on his cigar again, before blowing it in my face. I cough, waving away the smoke. He knows I hate his dirty habit, so he's taking advantage, while he's near my face.

After I cough, I hiss, "You know what I mean, Harry!"

"I'm just trying to be honest with the girl. If she wants more excitement in her life, she needs to spice up her marriage with her current husband, not with some wannabe hobo she just met!"

"Wait, what?"

"All I'm saying is, that she should back away now, before things get too serious. You guys have already been going in circles. It's time to either continue or drop it. Of course, you know I want you to drop it,"

"But, Harry, you know you're not my boss, right?"

"No, but you know I'm right, right?"

"Yes, but every time my conscience tells me to step away, my heart tells me to run back to her!"

"Wow, Marv. That was real poetry right there," I just roll my eyes at him.

"Do you want to spend time with Kate or not? She's a really nice girl, and you'd love her,"

"I won't love her as much as you do," Harry takes one more puff of his cigar, before chucking it on the pavement and strolling back over to Kate. I stare at the lit cigar on the ground.

"Harry, you can't just throw that on the ground!"

"Oh, whatever. It's cool enough out, it'll extinguish itself, unless someone drives over it," Once Harry's back over to Kate, he shakes her hand again and says, in a syrupy sweet voice, "It's been so nice meeting you, Mrs. McCallister. But, I do believe you and my dear friend here need to part ways, before Mr. McCallister finds out, and you both get in trouble."

"No, Harry. I don't think I can do that," Now that I'm back over to Harry and Kate, I can see the facial expression change on Harry's face change from eerily sweet, to shocked, then to disappointed. He lets go of her hand, with a stunned look on his face. Kate looks almost surprised that such a facial expression is on his face. "As I was just saying to Marv here, I wanted to come over to your place and meet you."

"Are you really sure coming over to two guys' house is a good idea?"

"Well, no, but I'm willing to take my chances," Kate strengthens her posture.

"Stubborn broad…" Harry mutters under his breath, looking down at his feet.

"What?" I'm not sure if Kate heard him or not.

"Nothing," He looks back up at her and smiles. "I'd be happy to have you come over to our house."

I nervously look between Harry and Kate, wondering what kind of disaster is going to happen. Scared at what Harry could possibly be thinking, I suddenly no longer want Kate to come over to our place, anymore…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: And, that's it, folks! I'm done for the Summer! My cut-off date is usually for July 1st (the day before my Birthday, yay), but since I haven't updated in awhile, I thought I'd make an exception this year! I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for** _ **too**_ **long! Though, it's kind of irking me that this is ending on an uneven number (for the time being)... I'll be back for November or December. It's hard to say! Just know that this story isn't abandoned, and I'll be back to it in the Fall. In fact, if and when I get the time, I could write the next few chapters. That way, they're ready to be posted, and so I won't forget my place (again)! Well, I think that's about it… I'm sorry I don't have much to say, anymore. I hope you guys won't forget about me! And, I'll see in a few months! ;)**

 **PS: GIJoeFan985 and I had a disagreement, so he temporarily removed his story. Don't worry, I'm still beta reading it. For those of you reading it, you can look forward to the rest of that story in the future! ;)**

 **PPS: This chapter is a week old now, I believe! I would've posted it the night I wrote it, but it became too late. Then, I became too busy to proofread it… Well, here it is! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	28. Chapter 28: Home

**A/N: Hi, everyone! How is everyone after this lengthy time? Jeez… How long has it been, since I updated? I meant to start this story again last month, but things have gotten in the way, making me either push this aside and/or forget about it. Plus, NaNoWriMo was last month, so I was working on that. So, here I am, so close to Christmas! :D I'm hoping I can still be consistent with this story. I may be a little rusty, but that happens every year, when I ditch** _ **Home Alone**_ **for a season. I guess that's just part of writing a Christmas story… I never did get to writing any of these chapters in the Summer. That's why I'm probably going to be a little rusty… Anyway, I guess I should shut up now, so that we can get going! :D**

 **Chapter 28: Home**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

The ride home is a quiet one. I knew that, when Marv mentioned that we were "going home", he didn't mean _my_ home. He was pretty adamant on holding on to me, so I don't think I'll be going home anytime soon.

Marv hasn't been pressuring me to talk during the drive. I think it's because he understands I'm nervous about all of this, and the fact that he just held a gun to my face; I'm still a little shaken up.

I just stare out the window, thinking of all the things that have happened to me in this short time, and what's going to happen to me in the future. I'm still trembling and borderline teary-eyed. I miss my Mom. I miss my Dad. I miss my siblings. I just miss my home, in general.

I have a feeling I'm not going to see any of them for awhile. The thought of that scares me. I try my best not to burst into tears this very minute. Even though I'm hoping Marv understands my fear right now, I still don't trust him to not put a gun to my head…

…

We pull into the driveway of Marv's temporary house. I still don't understand where he got this second home from. I thought he and Harry were robbers, so I didn't think they could afford one home, let alone _two_ homes… Marv must have some sort of secret inheritance Harry might not even know about.

"We're here," Marv simply announces.

I start getting a nervous feeling in my gut. I have a feeling that, if I'm unable to escape from Marv, this is going to be my home for the next while. He parks the car and looks at me, expectantly.

It's almost as if he expects me to get out of the vehicle and go into the house on my own. He knows I could easily run away again. I could also easily run into a bear, too… I shiver at the thought of how I was almost attacked by a bear. In a way, that deters me from wanting to escape, at least in the middle of the night. But, we'll see…

"Well?" he finally speaks again.

"Well', what?"

"Don't you have anything to say?"

"What's there to say?" I shrug, looking down at my lap, at my now-cold food.

"You haven't said anything on the whole ride home,"

I look back up at him. "Well, what do you want me to say?"

"Just anything, really,"

"'Just anything, really'," I mock back to him. This probably isn't the best time to be sarcastic, but my nine-year-old brain calls for it.

Marv looks at me, unimpressed. "You know what I mean, Kev…"

"No, I don't. I don't know what you want me to say," I'm starting to feel a little angered at this minor situation. I guess it's because I miss my family… "I don't know what you expect of me."

"I just want to know if you're OK or not. After all, I _did_ scare you back there, and I apologize for it. Though, it seems to me, you're not OK,"

"No! I'm not OK!" My anger suddenly bursts. "If you were _really_ sorry, you'd take me back home!" I unbuckle my seat belt, open the car door, and take off, out of the vehicle.

Marv tries to grab on to me, because I feel him trying to grab the bottom of my coat. Though, he's unsuccessful with grabbing me. "Kevin! Kevin, get back here!"

I run away from the vehicle. I don't know why, but I head for the backyard, where there's a field of dying plants. I don't know what I expect to accomplish heading back here, but I just needed to get out of that car. I could take this time to run away, but what good would it do?

I look at the field of dying plants, where the freedom lies beyond. While thinking of the freedom, tears form in my eyes. I slump to the ground, holding my leftover cold breakfast in my hands. I look down and start crying, feeling defeated. I don't notice anyone behind me, until I feel a hand placed on my shoulder. In my sensitive state, I jump, startled. I quickly look up and see that it's Marv.

"Hey," I look away from him, not wanting to speak to him. He knows I'm still trembling, because he comments, "Hey, you're trembling."

" _You_ would be, too, if _you_ were taken away from _your_ parents…" There's an awkward silence between Marv and I. I think he's at a loss as to what to say. He finally thinks of something to say, because he says, a little excitedly, "Hey, how 'bout I show you something?"

"No, thanks," I shake my head. My mind is so focused on my family, that I don't even care or worry about what it could be that Marv wants to show me.

"Come on, it'll involve my gun," I contort my face, wondering why he wants to show me his gun. I look up, to see it right in my face again…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: And, there we have it! Wow. That went differently than I expected… Why does Marv have his gun in Kevin's face now? Will we get to the part I've been meaning to write for months (not that you guys know what it is)? Why isn't Kevin running away? What will happen next? I promise, the circle of events will come to an end, and we** _ **will**_ **proceed further! It's all a matter of** _ **when**_ … **Well, it feels good to be back! I hope to update again soon! You guys know what to do. I'd love to hear from you guys again! ;) I think that's about all I have to say… For now, ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	29. Chapter 29: The Drive Home

**A/N: Hi, folks! I'm sorry for not updating before Christmas, but there's been a mixture of things happening—being busy, having nights I'm unwilling to write, or nights I'm writing something different. Though, since it's shortly after New Year's Day, I thought I'd finally post Marv's part of the story. :) By the way, I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and New Year! Christmas was pretty good, and New Year's was kind of boring for me… Other than that, things were good. Well, while I still have some time, I'd best start this chapter! Let's go! :)**

 **Chapter 29: The Drive Home**

 **Marv's PoV:**

The three of us never bothered to go to the coffee shop. Kate was so anxious to come over, we decided to skip out on coffee, and leave pretty much immediately. I was, and still am, surprised about Kate's enthusiasm. It's not too often, you have a grown woman wanting to hang around two men—get in their vehicle and go to their house.

As much as I love Kate, in my opinion, I agree with Harry that this isn't her best move. Though, I know Harry and I wouldn't do anything to her. Harry's iffy in a lot of ways, but I know he wouldn't hurt her.

Lately, Harry's been talking about getting into burglarizing, since we don't make enough money. I'm not entirely sure if he's serious about that, though… That's one reason why Harry's been kind of pissed about me going for coffee with Kate all the time—we simply can't afford it. Though, he likes smoking his cigars and buying booze, which I believe is a heck of a lot more money.

I'm against the idea of burglary, but we don't have enough background and knowledge in any industry to get a decent job anywhere. We have welfare, and we're lucky my Mother has a good pension, so she's able to help us. Though, I wish she could help us more… She helps us enough to get us by, but she believes in doing things for ourselves.

Kate and I are yacking up a storm. Harry's sitting on the passenger side, unimpressively staring out his window. Even though I can't hear him, I know he's making comments under his breath about Kate and I. Kate's in the middle, so she can sit beside me, while I'm driving.

Kate and I usually talk about our lives, but, this time, we're talking about how excited she is about coming over. She must be trusting her instincts! I know _I'd_ be nervous to be in a stranger's car, and _I'm_ a grown man.

Kate stops talking to me for a minute and turns to Harry, asking, "Harry, you haven't said anything, since we got in the van. Is anything the matter?"

"Oh, nothing… Just thinking to myself,"

"That's what most people do, when they think—is to themselves. Do you mind sharing what's happening in your mind?" You can tell Kate's a Mother of four children, because of the way she's speaking to Harry.

"You know I'm still concerned about you two…"

"I kinda figured that," Kate says, interrupting Harry. "But, Harry, have you ever felt the need for change in your life?"

Harry looks at Kate, with his lip hanging out, "You're married, _and_ a Mother… You've committed yourself to that, Mrs. McCallister,"

"I know, but I've become bored…" Kate looks down at her lap. "I need something to spice up my life, even if it's just temporary,"

"That's what travelling is for, my dear," Harry continues looking at Kate the same way. "Something I wish Marv and I could do."

"You guys stick by each other, don't you?" Kate asks, looking to each of us. She already knows the answer to this, since I've talked about my partnership with Harry throughout our coffee conversations.

Harry replies, now facing forward, "Oh, I'm sure Marv told you why we're sticking together. We go everywhere and do everything together. To be honest, it's easier living together than it is on our own. We get more income that way,"

"Do people question why you guys are always together?"

"People probably think we're gay, but that's OK," Harry still faces the front. "People can think what they wanna think. I just end up judging them, myself."

"Harry, no!" I interject.

"I'm just joking, Marv… But, seriously, I don't care what people think, as long as Marv and I are happy,"

"Aww. You guys are so cute!" Kate becomes all excited. Harry and I roll our eyes, because it's almost like she's acting as if we're a gay couple.

"Well, Kate… We're almost there!" I announce, trying to be excited. "Are you excited to see our house?"

"It's nothing exciting…" Harry mutters. I just roll my eyes at him.

"It may not be to _us_ , but, to _her_ , it is, so don't spoil that for her,"

"I'm not spoiling anything, I'm just saying…"

"Do you guys always bicker like this?" Kate looks at the two of us, asking.

"All the time…" Harry rolls his eyes.

"And, guess who the more level-headed one is, Kate?" Smiling, I point to myself.

"Oh, you are not!" Harry gets agitated easily. "You're the idiot in this relationship!"

"Harry, no, that's not very nice," Kate calmly defends me.

"Oh, he's right, Kate," I reply. "I may be dumb, but at least I'm not hotheaded. We're kinda like Pinky and the Brain that way."

"Oh my god. That would be such cute names for you two!"

"No, we're not doing that!" Harry replies, irritated.

"OK, then… We're here!" We arrive at home, just in time, it seems, because that stops us from continuing to bicker about something so silly. We quietly pull into the driveway. Harry and I don't do anything, but I can see Kate becoming a bit jittery. She was excited to come to our house, but now, she seems to be having second thoughts. It's no wonder… After all, she _did_ choose to catch a ride with two men. "Hey, Katie, are you OK?" I ask, as soon as I park the vehicle.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just realized I'm here… I'm here with two men—one I know more than the other, but still… I guess my excitement got in the way of my logical thinking. What the hell am I doing here?!" Kate looks at me, with fear in her eyes.

I'm not sure if it's just Harry she's mostly afraid of suddenly or if she's equally afraid of me, too. By the look in her eyes, it's hard to tell if she's afraid of me or is looking at me for help. Either way, I know Harry and I won't harm her. Though, how is she to know that? She's a vulnerable woman, after all. _Anything_ could happen…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Wow. I didn't expect this chapter to be this long! There was only supposed to be minor bickering, but I didn't think it'd go** _ **this**_ **far. Well, it seems to be that Kate's having second thoughts… I mean, why** _ **wouldn't**_ **she? It was quite silly to travel with two men she barely knows… What could that mean for the next Marv's PoV chapter? I'm not entirely sure yet, but I'm sure we'll find out at some point soon! ;) For now, thanks for reading, and take care!**

 **PS: I'm hoping we're all starting 2020 strong. After all, I haven't posted this, since last decade! :o**

 **PPS: I wrote this twenty days ago, and I'm just** _ **now**_ **getting to posting it… *Facepalm***

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	30. Chapter 30: Reasoning

**A/N: Hi, everyone. I can't believe the last time I updated this was in January… I didn't mean to disappear for so long; life seemed to get in the way, and anytime I could update, the motivation wasn't there. Now that we're currently in a global pandemic, I have more than enough time to catch up on things, and writing wasn't one of the things I jumped on right away. I neglected my writing long enough… I have the time to do it now, and I'm going to try my best to get back my motivation. With everything that's happening lately, anxiety and slight depression kicked in, which didn't help my lack of motivation any! I'm hoping this chapter is OK, and it may not be my best work. I'm just giving you guys the heads up. :) Let's go!**

 **Chapter 30: Reasoning**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I look up at Marv, wondering why he, once again, has his gun aimed toward me. I don't even know if I should be scared, anymore, because Marv had every opportunity to kill me, and yet, he hasn't…

"Marv…" I'm trying not to have fear in my voice. I'm mostly just annoyed that he's trying to scare me _again_.

"Kid, don't worry, I'm not going to shoot you," I contort my face, with confusion. "I just want to show you something, is all." Marv crouches down, so that I don't have to look up at him, anymore.

"What? A bullet wound through my body?" I try to be sarcastic, even though I'm tired and not really feeling it.

"No. Ha ha," Marv fake laughs. "Though, that _does_ remind me of something Harry would say…"

"What?" I ask, curiously and confused.

"Oh, something about spitting out gum through your forehead…" I look at Marv, feeling horribly confused about how gum and gunshots are related to each other. Marv realizes what he said, because he quickly moves on, shaking his head, "Anyway, I just wanted to show you how to use this,"

"Wait, what?" I'm baffled at the fact that Marv wants to show me, a nine-year-old, how to use a gun. That could definitely backfire for both of us…

"Sure. After all, I see it as Father-son bonding time,"

I narrow my eyes at him, before saying, "You _do_ realize that that could get either one of us killed, right?" As much as it could be useful to know how to use a gun, for self-defense purposes, I really don't trust myself not to shoot anyone, especially myself, accidentally.

"Uh…" Marv slightly lowers the gun, thinking through what I said. Who knew a nine-year-old could be smarter than a thirty-something-year-old? Then again, I guess me, as an eight-year-old, was smarter than the both of them last year. "You're right. What was I thinking?" Marv looks over his shoulder, thinking of what he should say next. He looks at me again and says, "Here, I thought we could have a moment together, since we've never had that before. Though, my stupid brain didn't even think about the obvious…" Marv lowers his head. I look at him, still feeling confusion; mostly, because I swear he's crying.

"Marv?" My suspicions are true, because I know for a fact, he's crying. "Are you OK? What's wrong?"

"It's just that…" Marv looks up at me again, wiping the tears from under his eyes. "I've never had a son before… I've never had my _own_ son, you, before. So, I don't really know what to do here… You're my actual child, and I don't know what to do with you,"

"Well, first off," I start. "I'd rather you didn't handcuff me to the bed or take me away to a secluded area, with a gun pointed to my head again." Marv looks up at me, almost mesmerized by the words he's hearing from his nine-year-old son's mouth. He knows it's true. He knows I'm smarter than him. I proved that last year.

"I know… I'm sorry, I was just scared, is all. I'm still scared, because I don't know what to do," Marv lowers his head again.

"You could take me back to…"

"No!" Marv interrupts me, raising his head. "You're not going back to Chicago. Your Mother's had you all this time. It's _my_ turn now,"

"Marv, you could've talked to my Mom about this. You didn't have to resort to abducting!"

"Oh, that'd go _real_ well, kid…" Marv rolls his eyes. "Your Mother knows I've been in jail. There's no way in _Hell_ she'd let me have you,"

"Yeah, and I don't blame her!" I stand up from the ground, feeling angry again, all of a sudden. Though, my arm is grabbed on to, and I'm pulled back. "Hey!" I shout.

"You're not running away, Kevin," Marv speaks to me, firmly. It causes fear to spike in me again. I told him not to hurt me, but he's an abductor… That's what abductors do!

"Why not? You certainly have no right to take me against my will,"

"No, but I certainly have the right to be your Father, kid," Marv, clutching my arm in one hand, and his gun in the other, pulls me toward the house. "Come on, we're going inside. You're getting used to this place, whether you like it or not."

I try digging my feet into the dirt, but it presents no use. Marv is stronger than me, so he's able to pull me along, as if I weigh nothing. Not having the will to fight, anymore, I give up. I know it's not a good idea to allow Marv to pull me inside the house… After all, I'm a small child, and he's an older man. He could've been faking those tears to get to me.

My constant trying to get away from Marv and level with him seems so repetitive, and with no result… I just don't know what to do, anymore. Maybe I should just give in to being his son? Yes, I think that's what I'll do. Maybe then, he'll trust me…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, everyone! My apologies if there are any plot holes or anything like that, but I was really pushing myself last night to finally write something (yes, I'm posting this the next day), and didn't really bother looking at my previous chapters. I'm doing my best, with the current situation! :) Though, that's enough about me… How are you all doing right now? I hope the virus hasn't affected any of you terribly, besides having to stay home all the time (unless you're an essential worker). I know times are tough and weird right now, and mental illness is probably higher than it's been in a long time. I hope to hear from you guys, and know how you're doing! We're going to get through this. We just all have to cooperate. :) Believe me, I want my life back, too! I wish I knew what else to say, especially about this situation, but please tell me what you think will happen in the story. Otherwise, take care, you guys! Stay healthy. Stay safe. Don't go out, unless necessary! :)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	31. Chapter 31: The Drive Home II

**A/N: Hi, folks! Yay! I didn't wait months to update! :D I'm feeling more motivated to write now than I did before, so this chapter is a bit longer than the previous one. This chapter also took a slightly different direction than I intended it to, but there's no problem with that! How's everyone been doing? I'm still doing the same old, same old, while staying at home, but I feel like I have a million writing projects to work on, which is why I have an announcement to make in the bottom Author's Note!**

 **Chapter 31: The Drive Home II**

 **Marv's PoV:**

Kate keeps looking at me, and I'm unsure of what to do. I look over at Harry, who looks just as equally as confused as I am. How can two men explain to a woman that we won't hurt her?

I start to speak, even though I don't know what I'm going to say, "Kate…"

She firmly interrupts, "Take me home, Marvin,"

"Kate, we're not gonna hurt you…" is the only thing I can think to say.

"I don't care. Take me home," She now has this glare in her eyes that sort of reminds me of the "death glare" my Mother gave me, when I was a kid. I bet Kate's kids get this glare all the time.

"Marv, the girl's right—take her home," Harry says.

"Harry…"

"Go! Now!" Harry waves his arms, indicating for us to get going.

"Kate, I thought you _wanted_ to come here?!"

I'm at a loss as to what to think and feel right now. I head back over to the van, with Kate, nervously following. She has her arms wrapped around herself, as if she's cold. Of course, Harry doesn't mind me taking Kate back home, because he doesn't want us together, anyway.

I've been getting together with this woman, for what feels like forever now, and now, when we finally have the chance to explore a World outside of the coffee shop with each other, she backs away. I understand why, but it's still maddening, at the same time…

"I did! I wasn't thinking, at the time! I wanted to be with you, not thinking about the dangers that could possibly happen, while I'm alone with two men!" She's raising her voice, and I can tell her kids must get an earful from her.

"Well, lady, I guess you should've thought of that sooner!" Harry shouts.

Kate and I both look at him, before I shout back, "Harry, shut up! You're not helping the situation!"

"Don't you tell me…"

"OK, guys!" Kate shouts, interrupting Harry, before he has the chance to nastily reply. "I'm sorry for causing a scene, but please… All I ask is for you to kindly take me home, without any more arguments,"

There's an awkward silence. I think through what Kate just said. I don't want her to go, but I have to see it from _her_ point of view. She's a woman, alone, with two men she doesn't really know. She was acting carelessly, and even recklessly, by coming home with Harry and I. I don't know if there will be another time I can see her, but I have to place her needs ahead of mine.

I calmly reply, "I'll do that for you, Katie,"

Kate looks at me. It's almost a look that she trusts me. She's also close to tears, I guess because she's in a vulnerable place right now. It's actually making _me_ close to tears right now, too. I look beyond Kate, to see Harry, with a dumbfounded look. This whole thing has been weird, right from the night Kate gave me her number, to this moment right now.

Sometimes, I wonder why I even try, but I know Kate and I both have something in common: We both need to be loved. Even though she's begging to go back home now, she'll find a way to see me again, because I know, even though she's scared right now, she has a trust for me—a trust for me that I don't believe she has for Harry. Frankly, I don't blame her… Heck, I _live_ with the guy, and I find him questionable, at times.

Kate looks back at Harry, before looking at me again. Despite how I believe Kate trusts me, she asks, "You'll take me home?"

"Yes," I nod, sincerely. "I'll take you home…"

…

Kate and I are in the van, on our way back to Winnetka. It's a silent, tense ride for the first few minutes, until I decide to turn on the radio. _You're My Best Friend_ by Queen comes on. Kate tenses up even more, as she seems to be feeling _even more_ awkward about the situation.

"What's wrong, Kate?"

"Oh, this is just an odd song to come on, at this particular time,"

"Why? You think this song is referring to us being best friends? That we're making each other live?"

She lowers her head. "No. I don't know… It's just that, I was feeling more alive with you, Marv. And now, I'm just really scared to be in this van right now. I feel safer around you than I do Harry, but still… I don't know what I was thinking, going to two men's house, without even thinking of the consequences,"

Kate looks out the window, not wanting to look at me. I know her anxiety has flared up. I know what that's like. Having to live with Harry, I hate having to explain myself around him, which causes an anxiety flare-up.

Since we're on an empty highway, heading into the city, I decide to pull over the van. Kate looks at the steering wheel, alarmed. Before she can say anything, I say to her, "Kate, I understand where you're coming from. I know you're scared right now. Your feelings of infatuation and excitement got in the way of common sense, but you're safe now, OK? Once I take you home, you won't ever have to feel this way again. Instead of trying to spice up a relationship with me, why don't you try with your own husband?" There are tears behind my eyes, as I realize what I just said. I don't know why I said that, but I did… I don't want to let her go, but she needs to be with her own husband.

"It's too late for that…" She almost instantly rejects my idea. "Believe me, I've thought of that. In fact, I think you and I discussed it," She continues looking down, away from me.

"What if you had another kid?" I casually suggest. I've never had kids, so I don't realize how much work they are.

"Marv, you know kids are part of the reason why my marriage is so lackluster and dull…"

"True. You have four of them, don't you?"

"Yes. And, I'm not about to have a fifth…" She sighs, before continuing, "To be honest, I only wanted three, but then, I realized the girl I wanted to have was going to be two. I had picked out the name 'Megan', but I needed another girl's name, so I just chose 'Linda'… At least she gets the nickname 'Linnie'. I know, I didn't really think that through… I really didn't have the mindset for four kids. So, no, I don't want a fifth child…"

"What about if you had a kid with _me_?" Kate stares at me, in complete shock.

"What?!" Her shocked look turns to horror, then fear.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that…"

"I don't know why you said that, either!" Kate begins shouting. "I just told you, I don't want any more kids!" Kate unbuckles her seatbelt, making a grab for the door handle.

" _You_ don't have to have the kid!" I raise my voice. "I've never had a kid before, because I've never had a woman to have a kid with. I can't make kids with Harry, now, can I?"

I contort my face, thinking about the terrible image I created in my head. Kate looks at me, squinting. It's almost as if she's trying to recognize me. I don't blame her, because frankly, I don't even know what just came out of my mouth…

"So, you just wanted to use me for sex? Is that it?!"

"No! I don't know why I said that! I'm sorry!" I defend, raising my hands.

There's a sound of disgust in her voice, when she says, "You're sick… Get me out of here. Get me home," Kate rests her head in her hand, with her elbow on the door. There's another awkward silence, before we pull into gear, and head back out, onto the highway…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, guys! :D I hope I added some hostility to Marv and Kate's relationship. How will Kevin come into existence, if Kate doesn't want another baby? Will we ever find out? Of course we will! Though, that may be something you guys will have to find out in the Fall… Since I have some other things I want to work on, I'm thinking of putting aside this story for the Summer, like I usually do with** _ **Home Alone**_ **stories, and work on some other things. Twice now, in the past week, old projects, and even new ones, have been calling my name! I feel like I'm getting my writing spark back now (with things starting to open here (hopefully, that light continues to get brighter at the end of the tunnel))! I hope you all take care, and that, the next time I update, we have life back to normal, at least somewhat! I know I'm itching to get back to work… But, for now, we have to do what we can, to flatten the curve! :) Well, I think I've made this Author's Note long enough… I wish I knew what else to say! But, since I don't, I bid you all adieu, and I hope to see you all in a healthier time! :D Take care. Stay healthy. Be safe.**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


End file.
